A Deeper Love
by summergirl68
Summary: Sakura is the school nerd and has a crush on the biggest stuck up popular rich kid name Syaoran Li. She tries to change to make him notice but True love doesn't just go for looks, it matters on the inside. better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

A Deeper Love.

Summary: Sakura is the school nerd. She snorts, wears the all time famous thick black glasses, and never brushes her hair at all. She has the biggest crush on the school's most popular kid ever, Syaoran Li, realizing she doesn't have a chance at all, she changes her whole appearance just to get his attention with the help of Tomoyo and Eriol. So is the transformation worth anything when she realizes that Li isn't the stuck guy she always thought he was?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

'Going back to school is always fun.' I thought to myself sarcastically as I drove my silver mercedes toward the front of the school. Everyone was watching with envy as I parked it. A crowd gathered around me admiring my car and asked if they could hold my books. 

"Wow Sakura, you are soo beautiful. I wish I was like you!" a girl exclaimed but was pushed back into the crowd.

"Sakura will you be my girlfriend?" a hot football player asked but I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Lonna Parr, the most popular girl at our school and also my best friend came up to me.

"Sakura! Hey, we should go party this weekend! Are you doing anything?" She asked. I smiled.

"No way, loser." I said as I pushed her out of the crowd and continued my glory walk to the school entrance. I take that back, we're not friends anymore.

Suddenly Syaoran Li, the most hottest boy in Japan appeared right in front of me. He took my hand.

"Hey babe, how about you, me this weekend. A date?" he asked with a smooth voice, brushing his hair aside, and showed off his muscular arms. I giggled as everyone around me gushed.

"ok." I smiled as I held onto his arm and we walked into the school together with the same large crowd following idolizing our every step. Then the bell started ring and kept on ringing and ringing...

"Why does the bell keep ringing.." I complained with a weird look.

"BECAUSE YOU NEED TO WAKE UP SAKURA!" I heard Touya yell from there, I was pulled out from the best dream ever.

I sat up and glanced at the blurry clock. Realizing everything was blurry I search for my thick black glasses and put them on. I was now in my room with an annoying brother as a neighbor.

"Turn off that stupid alarm!" Touya yelled from the next room. I quickly turned off the clock and laid back down.

'That was the best dream I ever had.' I told myself as I smiled with my big dorky glasses. In reality, I guess you could call me a... nerd. Heh.. I stared into space thinking about what I had dream about but slowly drifted off to sleep...

"SAKURA! YOU ARE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" My eyes quickly opened as I glanced at the clock. 8:37! I am late.

My dad yelled again from below.

I changed into a large green shirt 3 times bigger than me and threw on a baggy pair of jeans I forgot to wash last night. I didn't even bother looking in the mirror or brush my hair. Running down the stairs I could hear my father lecturing.

"Sakura Kinomoto this is the 5th time you have been late, there was a reason for me buying you that alarm clock you know!" Of course I wasn't listening, I put on my shoes and grabbed my messenger bag.

I ran out the door and got into my old white convertible I bought from Ebay. (haha hey what can I say? Anything could happen on Ebay!)

* * *

Rushing in the school, class had already started. I ran up the stairs wondering if I locked the car but also trying to avoid any teachers out in the hallways at the same time. 

I opened the door to find the teacher introducing a new student to the class.

"Miss Kinomoto, this is the fifth time you are late!" The teacher, Mrs. Sheer yelled at me giving me the same lecture like my dad did. Everyone looked at me, even the new student. I rolled my eyes and sat down at my desk which was in the back.

"Anyways, Mr. Hiiragiza... I'm sorry how do you pronounce your name?" Mrs. Sheer blushed. The boy flicked his blue hair to the side and said in a bold voice.

"Just call me Eriol." the whole population of girls in this class sighed and blushed along with the teacher.

"Ok, Mr. Eriol-"

"Please just call me Eriol." he interrupted her. It caught the teacher off guard but she didn't mind.

"O-ok Eriol. You may sit behind Lonna Parr since that is the only desk availiable. Wait, Miss Lacy Kowell I thought that was your desk. Why did you move when you know you are not suppose to?" Mrs. Sheer said in a mean voice but when she looked at Eriol, she smiled sweetly.

Lonna Parr raised her hand batting her eyelashes.

"Mrs. Sheer, Lacy is sick and I don't want to catch her whatever nasty disease she has so I told her to move." she explained while twirling her pale blonde hair. 'Whaaaaaaat a liarrrrr!' I thought to myself and most of the students in the class would agree.

"Is that true, Miss Kowell?" Mrs. Sheer asked. Lonna glared at Lacy threatening her to say what she wanted to say. Lacy was too frighten to speak, she just nodded.

"Oh, well then Eriol you may sit behind the girl with the pink shirt." Mrs. Sheer pointed at the snobby girl.

Lonna smiled accidently dropping her pen to the ground. She bend over and tried to pick it up right in front of Eriol trying to show off her low cut shirt. "Slut" I coughed out loud.

She smiled at him and pretended she didn't hear me.

"Sorry it just... fell out." she said innocently. Eriol raised his eyebrows and walked past by her.

"Eriol!" Syaoran called out and slapped his hand.

"What is up man? I haven't seen you in forever!" he said to Eriol.

"Hey!" Eriol greeted him and sat down. Lonna turned around.

"Syaoran you know him?" she giggled. And from there, it was the talk of the day of the new student that came into town who became popular.

* * *

During lunch, Lonna Parr and her cliche friends were all over the poor new guy. It must suck to be constantly annoyed by the most preppiest girl at our school. 

I sat under a cherry blossom tree sitting by myself. Well I have friends though, they are just... not all here today... but that doesn't mean I have imaginary friends, just friends that couldn't make it to this school on this certain day... and for the rest of the school year.

I chewed my food slowly trying to kill the time.

Yes, I admit it.. I have no friends except...

"Hi Sakura!" Tomoyo Daidouji called out, she was my cousin and the only nice girl who would wave at me. Or maybe the only reason she is waving at me is because she is my cousin... Everyone loved her because of her sense of style and fashion oh and the fact that she is extremely rich. Well most of the students here are but she still is considered the most wealthiest if you don't include Syaoran Li.

"Hey Tomoyo!" I greeted. Her and her reluntanct friends sat with me under the tree.

"I can't believe your birthday is coming up!" she exclaimed.

"Wow I'm surprise you actually remember!" I said. Its nice to know somebody knew when my birthday was.

"So what are you goign to do?" she asked anxiously. I shrugged.

"Lets go shopping at the mall! Or get a total makeover!" she suggested.

"Or how about I waste all my birthday money on going to that video game convention at the end of this month! I want to go there! I heard they got new games coming out!" I said out loud. Then the lovely silence came in our way.

"Sakura.. um.. " Tomoyo tried to say, "well... I got to go." she quickly ran off with her friends.I laughed well more like snorted but still I call it my laugh. I know Tomoyo wasn't fond of video games since the last time we went there for my birthday and the year before that.. heh.. I go there every year for it, if you didn't know. Since this year is my 16th birthday I might as well just... do something different.. maybe. Psssh yeah right! This year is the 154th anniversary, I can't miss that!

I looked over at the table with all the ditzy girly girls and the big macho jocks. One girl was laughing and flirting with a boy. On the other end of the table was a group of girls cluttered together looking at a magazine. Lonna Parr was over there looking all slutty as she can be with boys practically praising and worshiping her feet. No this is not a hint of jealousy here... just wondering what it would be like to actually be.. one of those ditzy girly girls.

I stuck out my tongue with disgust. What am I talking about?

I packed up all my stuff, I rushed into the school heading toward the girl's restroom.

Passing through the hallways I accidenlty bumped into Syaoran Li and his friends.

"Hey speedy, watch where you are going!" his friend Drew Penn exclaimed, the major ass above all the male population yet so loved by many girls at the same time.

I rolled my eyes trying not to avert my eyes toward the hottest guy ever... Li, who was looking at the clock. Darn it, I just looked at him. I mentally slap myself in the head.

I continue my walk to the restroom until someone stopped me.

"Hey, I saw you talking to Tomoyo Daidouji earlier." Eriol Hiiragizawa said as he stood in front of me blocking my way.

"Thats great." I said uninterested, folding my arms across my chest.

"Well, do you know her?" he asked anxiously. I snorted.

"duh! yeah, in case you didn't know. She is my cousin." I replied. 'Everybody knew that!' I told myself in my head

"Tomoyo Daidouji? No way! She is so hott! and you are... well.. you're you." Penn said comparing the two. I scoffed and rolled my eyes again. 'Ok not everybody knows...' I frowned.

"Thats nice to know." I said as the bell rang signaling lunch was finally over and I started to walk away from the three boys.

It seem like I didn't care but honestly that hurt deep inside. Well that brought my self esteem down by a lot. I guess I am an outcast to this society and its not fair. I never ever had a boyfriend or a date to any dances. Or even been to a dance! I never had someone crushing on me just me and my thousand crushes. I never had any friends except Tomoyo well she doesn't count because she's family but everyone else around me at least had one of those things I never got.

I trudged along to restroom feeling down. I came up to a mirror staring at the at the girl looking back at me. I frowned and watched as other girls perfect themselves. All I could do is re-adjust my glasses. Not much of a improvement but I must say these glasses bring out my eyes. I smiled, seeing that all the girls giving me weird looks.

Yes, I admit it. I am jealous, so kill me.


	2. The Horrible Day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

"She is so trying to like copy Christina Augilera, what a whore." I overheard a group of girls talking right next to my locker. Those were the girls who having nothing to do but to judge the whole damn world. Their daily routine is to stand in the hallway at this certain spot, every single day of every year, and judge anyone who passes them. Their names.. Becky, Jessica, and Paige. Luckily, I don't have any classes past them. Which I guess is a good thing.

A couple passed by. "No freakin way. Oh.. my... gosh!" Paige exclaimed as she started to laugh.

"Barnette and Naylor, ugh.. talk about horrible!" Becky scoffed as she applied her lip gloss on. I quickly put my textbooks from the last class into the locker listening to them talk.

"Total gross for sure!" Paige said reaching into her backpack for her hairbrush. I rolled my eyes and watched them look at the next person walk by. I drone out their words thinking about what the new guy had said to me at lunch.

Maybe he likes Tomoyo! But what about me? Would I ever have a guy to like me? Ew, this is a big sign of desperation!

"Its Syaoran Li! Quick check me." Paige said in a serious tone as she fixed herself in ten seconds flat while her friends help her. She quickly placed herself right in front of Li out of nowhere. I turned to watch both of them seeing his reaction.

"HI! LI! HOW ARE YOU?" Paige was really loud she could kill your ears. Li just looked at her and walked off. 'How stuck up..' I thought to myself. I held my books to my chest and heading toward class away from the three girls.

* * *

Drew Penn held out the door for some girls and winked at each one of them but when he saw me walking up, he quickly shut the door in my face. I scrunched up my nose and open the door to let myself in.

Penn sat in his chair smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and walked past him.

Suddenly I fell out of nowhere. I looked behind to see Penn quickly retrieve his leg back under his desk.

I turn around and glared at him. I got up, dusting myself I found myself bumping into Syaoran Li. How humiliating could this get?

I rushed to my seat and looked straight ahead to the board. He placed a book on top of my desk and quietly muttered something.

"Hmm.. what did you say?" I asked as I turned to him but blushed when I saw his face.

"You dropped that." He said a little louder as he pointed at the book.

"Oh." That was all I got out of my mouth. I nodded and placed the book back into my other stacks of books I have towering on my desk.

* * *

"And then the x goes on the other side. Divide the x..." I stop listening to the teacher and turn my attention to the certain boy who sat right next to me. 

I hate math, but I love it at the same time. Its strange, i know but the only reason I enjoy it is because Syaoran Li sat right next to me. Just some how sat next to me, maybe it was luck or he just thought he should sit near the back like me.

He sat there, staring into space not even paying attention. 'Kids with hot bodies these days think they are too cool for school.. gosh..' I thought to myself.

Math isn't really my best subject, honestly I couldn't even understand anything that has to do with numbers unless counting how many times I catch myself looking at Syaoran. I swear this is not an obsession.. just a crush.. a major crush.

I doodled over my notes. I know I am supposed to be listening, but I'm failing and it doesn't matter anyways.

"And on Wednesday you will have a Test on what will learn today." The teacher said as she gathered her lesson plan.

"For now, you can start working on tonight's homework while I print out your grades for this class." She continued. Grades!

Everyone pulled out their textbooks and started working on their homework. Man I don't know what to do! I looked at Li, who was still staring into space. Jeez, man I guess his coolness killed math.

I stared at the problems, I think I understand this. 'The x goes on top of the two numbers… woah if you turn it upside down, it sort of looks like a face.' I turned the textbook around and looked at it.

I saw a paper land on my desk and the teacher with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you need help?" she asked. I shook my head and smiled. Yes I do need help but I certainly won't admit it.

I picked up the paper and looked at it, 32! My grade is a 32!

"Sakura, You are failing. What are we going to do about this?" she asked quietly and kneeled down. I shrugged.

"Go to the Homework Help Center in the Library it is open after school everyday. If you pass this test coming up, I will bring up your grade to a 70. Deal?" she looked at me with the most serious face. I nodded. 'I'm not going to the Homework Help Center, that's where all the retards go. I'm not that stupid..' I told myself as I watch the teacher continue on passing out papers.

* * *

The last bell rang signaling that school is to be out. This is the only bell I look forward to every single week day. I walked past the library, no I don't need help. I will ask Touya to help me or something like that.

Walking up to my car, I notice a ticket was on it. NO! Mr. Teshman did it again! Darn that security guard. I think I will give him a piece of my mind! I looked around for him, seeing him from a far with the biggest smirk ever.

Damn those security guards always on my freaking ass finding stupid reasons to get me into trouble.

"Mr. Teshman!" I called out pushing my glasses up as I waved my arms out frantically. He walked up to me eyeing that ticket.

"Why do I have a ticket?" I asked as I shoved this stupid citation in his face. I was having a bad day, what can I say?

"Well Kinomoto, it turns out that your parking permit is not valid to park here." He explained.

"But it's a student parking lot!" I exclaimed.

"Your sticker number isn't on my list." He said as he looked through his binder.

"But I just went to get a new one last week!" I said as I looked at the sticker on the car.

"That's not even mine!" I told him.

He got onto his little cart.

"Sorry, rules are rules." He said as he drove off. I crumbled the ticket in my hand and held out a fist at his direction.

"Aw, poor little Sakura has a ticket." Lonna Parr said her little cronies were right behind her. She accidently dropped something.

"Hey that's my parking permit sticker!" I pointed out and picked it up.

"Sorry, it just fell out." She said innocently. Her car was parked right in front of mine.

"Next time Kinomoto, shut your little mouth." She said and then she drove off. I threw my ticket at her and went home.

* * *

If I had a buck for every mean thing Lonna Parr did to me, I would be rich. So rich, I would be using bills to wipe my ass instead of toilet paper.

Ew gross thinking there, I sat on the coach watching TV in the dark with the lights off. I heard a car pull up toward the drive way, my dad must be home from work.

"Hey, Sakura how was school?" he said as he turned on the living room lights and walked toward the kitchen.

"Aah.. bright light, turn it off." I said as I shield my eyes with the tv remote.

"Sakura, don't you have any homework to do, especially in math?" he asked as he took out some microwavable dinners.

"Nope." I lied as I pretend to focus my main attention on the TV screen. He gave out a large sigh.

"I talk to your math teacher today." He said as he opened the microwave door. I made a face.

"O-oh really?" I said pretending not to care. Pretending… pretending what is with all this pretending!

"Did you even try on your math homework?" He asked as he waited for dinner to be ready. I give up!

"Yes, I tried. Dad, honestly I admit it I am a hopeless stupid ugly teenage daughter with no brains!" I yelled out.

Dad grabbed a cup of koolaid and took a sip of it watching me pull out my hair in frustration and seeing the smoke come out of my ears.

"Am I suppose to have some kind of sympathy for you?" that was all he said. I rolled my eyes and walked toward the kitchen.

"Very funny.. Ha…ha.." I said sarcastically. He laughed as he set his drink down.

"Sakura, your teacher called me today worried about you. You have the lowest grade in the class, a 32? I want you to go to the Homework Help Center after school everyday until you finally pass each and every test in that classroom. You understand me?" he lectured as he grabbed the heated dinner out of the microwave and set one of them in front of me.

"Eat up, tomorrow you better go." He said.

"Or what?" I said with food in my mouth.

"Or I'm taking your car." He said in a serious tone and brought his food down toward the living room to watch tv.

He just had to bring up the car..


	3. Finding Help

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

I placed myself on my desk, pulling out my math homework I stared at it. I blink, is it me or did the numbers start to move? I sighed and walked into my brother's room.

His music was blaring while he was on the phone.

"Touya!" I called out. He still sat there with a phone on one ear and blaring music on the other end. I turn to the stereo and pulled the plug.

"HEY!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"I need help with my math homework!" I yelled back, he just looked at me.

"Is that all you want?" he said while telling the person on the other line to hold on.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Ok whatever get out." He said as he pushed me out slamming the door behind me and turns back to his music.

I sighed, who else could help me?

I walk down the stairs and accidentally bumped into one of the pictures framed on the wall. The picture was now crooked. I readjusted it noticing who was in the picture.

"Tomoyo!" I told myself. She could help me so I don't have to go to the Homework Help Center!

I ran out of the house and rushed down the street to a large prestigious mansion sitting on the corner.

I rang the doorbell twice anxiously waiting by the door. A teary eyed raven hair girl opened the door with a phone in one hand. She quickly wiped her tears away and hung up.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" She said through sniffles. I didn't know what to say; maybe I should have called before I came...

"I um… was wondering if you could help me with my homework." I smiled and she nodded instantly.

"Sure, I will make some tea!" she exclaimed as she ran into the kitchen. I closed the door and looked around. I haven't been in this house since last year for that Christmas party. I walked into the living room remembering that's where I sat all night because I didn't know anybody.

Tomoyo came back with some tea and sat by me. She kept sniffing and repeatedly blinks several times to keep the tears in.

"What do you need help with?" She said pretending she was interested but you could tell she wanted to burst into tears.

"Tomoyo… are you ok?" I asked. She nodded and looked at my homework.

"Math, that's fun um… lets see. X goes on the other side of this number.. oh what the hell!" her voice started to break as she put her face in her hands.

I didn't know how to react. I just pulled my homework paper away from her so she wouldn't get it wet. I placed it under a sheet protector and put it gently in front of my cousin.

"Sakura! Kevin b-broke up with me!" she cried out. I sighed and nodded looking around. Who in the world is Kevin?

"Where is your mom?" I said awkwardly. I tried smiling sweetly at her hoping she would stop.

She stopped and looked at me.

"She went to China for a business meeting." Tomoyo mumbled as she took a sip of her tea.

"Oh." That was all I said. She started crying again. Anything I say makes her start crying again.

"He said he couldn't do this anymore! Why Sakura? Am I that UGLY?" she looked at me with mascara smeared across her face. I didn't know what to say but nodded. She started crying even more.

"I knew it! I hate myself!" she yelled and held my math homework under her death grip. 'Oh crap! I take that back!' I tried many ways to calm her down but everything failed.

"Well, you know that new kid, Eriol?" I asked patting her back slightly I stared at my homework intently hoping she wouldn't rip it She stop wailing and nodded.

"He likes you." I said and suddenly she grabbed my hand. I watched my paper fall to the ground.

"REALLY!" she exclaimed. 'psycho!' I started singing in my head. First she was crying and now she is… happy. I reached for my paper when suddenly Tomoyo hugged me.

"Sakura you are the best!" she shouted.

I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I rather go to the Homework Help Center.

* * *

The next day, after school I went to the library ignoring weird looks from others.

I sat down on a round table and pulled out my homework.

A fat lady came to me with a huge math book and placed it on the table with a loud bang. She started coughing really loud and snorted. I don't even snort that bad!

"Let me look at your homework, sugar." The lady dragged out her words as she grabbed my homework and looked at it. She started breathing loudly as she read it. I started to play with my pencil spinning it on the surface of the table.

"Ok." She started nodding. She reminded me of a fat bird pulling its head back and forth. She started coughing again and scoot closer to me. I moved my chair away from her but she continued to scoot closer. She smelled like she lived with ten thousand cats. She reached for the textbook and all of the suddenly the smell hit me. I crouched slowly away from her. I was so close to fainting.

She smiled at me and started coughing again. If she does anything else weird I am seriously thinking of getting out of here.

The stinky fat lady tried to explain to me all these problems but all I could think right now was on her stinky odor. I tried holding my breath and pretending to drop my pencil on the ground while gasping for air several times.

Finally it was all over and I didn't learn one thing. I was just glad I survived.

That night during dinner, I ate my food quietly.

"How was the Homework Center?" my dad asked. I laughed.

"It sucks." I told him. He looked as if he was about to give another lecture.

"Sakura…" he said.

"Oh will you look at the time! I got to do my math homework!" I exclaimed quickly and ran up the stairs.

* * *


	4. The Secret Place

A Deeper Love.

Summary: Sakura is the school nerd. She snorts, wears the all time famous thick black glasses, and never brushes her hair at all. She has the biggest crush on the school's most popular kid ever, Syaoran Li, realizing she doesn't have a chance at all, she changes her whole appearance just to get his attention with the help of Tomoyo and Eriol. So is the transformation worth anything when she realizes that Li isn't the stuck guy she always thought he was?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

The morning air was light and foggy as I skip from the parking lot towards the school. I took in a deep breath, smelling that Friday morning air. Yes it is Friday!

I walked up the school entrance trying to get through crowds of students not even noticing I'm there, hey that's strange usually they give me dirty looks. I looked around to see everyone had a pink flyer in their hands and-

Ow! I just walked into a door.

I look up to see the exact pink flyer tape to the door. Parr's Birthday Bash, Saturday night at the Parr Manor. I rubbed my head, thinking to myself who wants to go to her birthday party? I scoffed and walked inside.

* * *

School as usual was boring, girls gave me mean looks, the boys threw pencils at me in the hallways, and the security guard in the parking lot always gets me into trouble.

I wish I was heading toward the parking lot and go straight home but no, onwards to the library.

I sat at the same round table but the stinky fat lady didn't show up this time. I tapped on the table impatiently with my fingers threatening to leave. 20 minutes later, Syaoran Li shows up and sits in my table.

I blinked, this doesn't happen everyday.

"Hi, I'm Syaoran Li. I'm replacing Mrs. Harold I'm your tutor for now on." He said getting a math book out. I nodded, wait rewind! He said what!

"I-I'm sorry what did you just say?" I can't believe it! Wow, this really doesn't happen everyday.

He smiled and explained "I'm going to be your tutor, Mrs. Harold tripped over a cat and broke her arm. Lets see, what chapter you're on." I knew those cats were sneaky little creatures but I love them soo much right now.

He grabbed the book and placed his chair closer to me…. Closer to me. This time I didn't budge and heck, he smells like… ew sweat.

"Sorry, I just got out of soccer practice. Hey are you in my math class?" He asked. I nodded. This must be my lucky day and look at that! I just happen to wear my lucky sweater that my grandma gave me!

* * *

Saturday is the day I get to sleep in. I smiled at that but today isn't Saturday. No unfortunately it's Friday, the day with nothing to do. You see everybody else has gone to parties, movies, mall all those dandy stuff while I'm stuck here in my room thinking if I should move my TV beside the bed or beside the desk.

I'm still not improving on my math at all I can't help but look at Li's face, I still see moving numbers and I'm guessing that isn't a good thing but don't worry I'm still trying to convince my dad to get me a psychiatrist soon. I flopped around the room being bored down below I can hear my brother and his best friend Yukito heading out to eat.

I looked outside, the moon was out and the stars are pretty. I think its time to take a stroll down the park.

Stepping out of the door, the wind blew past me leaving a shudder across my body. 'Winter is coming by really fast.' I thought to myself. I need some gloves or at least something to keep me warm.

The word Mall popped up in my head, usually people go to the mall to hang out. I go to the mall about once every 3 months for needed supplies but I'm not big on shopping.

The mall was crowded, finding my way to the nearest clothing store I saw Lonna Parr sitting on Eriol's lap at the food court.

'So much for liking Tomoyo.' I thought to myself but what I didn't see is a fuming Tomoyo with her friends walking over there.

I bought the first pair of gloves that came with a scarf and went to the park.

* * *

I love the park, every inch of it. I love watching the stars above the trees and the quiet serene ambience. No one goes to the park beside the little kids but they only come during the day.

I knew this place very well so there is no possible way for me to get lost. There was a huge duck pond on my right beside the picnic area. There was a bridge curving over the pond with a waterfall cascading under it. You could see the reflection of the moon and the stars on top of the water.

Now as you can tell I've been here a lot. Every time it is the same thing, I lean against the edge of the bridge and watch the ducks go by for hours. Sometimes I would bring a book along but there aren't too many good books out there lately.

I stopped myself from advancing to the duck pond because there is someone in my spot. My exact spot where I go every time but as I look closer, it seems like a boy. A very cute boy I must add, he kind of looks like Li from our school.

Approaching the pond a bit closer, I hid behind a bush to get a better image. Oh my… it is Li! My heart jumped and ran leaving me behind. After a few seconds of gazing I decided to follow my heart and run!

Backing up my foot slipped on a rock, I quickly tried to regain my balance but instead I fell backward landing on my butt.

"Hello? Is someone there?" I heard Li calling out. I decided to abort, swiftly got up and ran. Only one problem I couldn't move because my sweater caught onto a tree branch.

"Hello?" I jumped at the sound of his voice. 'If he sees me here, he'll think I'm stalking him!' I warned myself.

I started tugging harder on the sweater. 'Stupid sweater! Don't do this to me! Grandma gave this to me for good luck! Not for bad!' I screamed in my head.

My Grandma, before she died, bought me a blue sweater for a tournament during my old cheerleading days. The only thing I treasured since we actually did win. Now the luck is starting rub off.

"Need help?" I turned around to find Li right behind me. Oh the humiliation… I stood there silently with loss of words.

"I'm guessing you do." He replied for me as he helped me.

"Thanks." I said quietly trying to hide my face from him; he can't know I'm blushing madly! Silence came rushing in, only to hear the crickets chirping.

"I like that sweater." He complimented. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said again.

"You're welcome." He said. I notice I was still smiling… why am I still smiling? I also notice how insecure I'm being right now. I need to stop!

"Hello?" he waved a hand around in my face.

"hm?" what was his problem.

"I said, what are you doing here? Did you not hear me earlier?" he asked.

"Oh, I always come here." I responded too quickly.

"If I found this place sooner I would be here every single day and would never leave." He told me as he gazed at the stars. I glanced at him looking at his brown eyes glowing with the moon's light.

"Its really beautiful here at night, it's so strange how no one ever goes here. It must be a secret place." Li chuckled. He walked back to the bridge motioning me to come with him.

Ok, I love the sweater now.

"Yeah, a secret place." I agreed with him. I feel my heart beating rapidly.. gosh I hope I don't get a heart attack.

"So how did you manage find this secret place?" he asked, we leaned against the railing and watched the reflection of the sky.

"When my mother and grandmother died I just needed a place to escape. You know like a sanctuary." A sad expression formed on my face at the thought of my mother.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said sympathetically.

His phone rang.

"I have to go, bye." He stood up, and my mind is screaming for him to stay.

"I-I got to go, but do you mind if you could share sanctuary with another person?" he tried to gather the words. I smiled and nodded.

"Ok, this will be our secret place." Li smiled too and walked off.


	5. Enter the Girl's World of Gossip and Dra

Deeper Love.

Summary: Sakura is the school nerd. She snorts, wears the all time famous thick black glasses, and never brushes her hair at all. She has the biggest crush on the school's most popular kid ever, Syaoran Li, realizing she doesn't have a chance at all, she changes her whole appearance just to get his attention with the help of Tomoyo and Eriol. So is the transformation worth anything when she realizes that Li isn't the stuck guy she always thought he was?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 5: Enter the Girl's World of Gossip and Drama

Later that night, I was in my bed thinking and came to the conclusion of wearing that sweater every single day of my life.

Now I guess you can call it just a simple teenage crush but he looks like a once in a lifetime opportunity that you don't pass up. I mean if a hot guy came up to you and wanted to hang out with you the rest of the day you wouldn't say no… well I know I wouldn't.

I slowly dozed off into a nice dream where I get to destroy Lonna Parr's hair and watch her cry for mercy as I shave it all off. Cruel, yes but man she deserves it.

Then the phone rings, which killed the dream and disrupt the sleep.

"Hello?" I said with a weak voice.

"Sakura! Oh my gosh you would of never guess what happen today!" someone exclaimed over the phone.

"Huh…" Whoever it is, I am going to shave the hairs of their heads.

"Sakura! Are you listening to me?"

"Hi, my name is Sakura and you are?"

"Very funny, its Tomoyo ugh you should know that by now! We've been cousins for how long?"

I was about to answer but she cut me off.

"Whatever I know, you should be able to recognize my voice by now I mean we talk all the time." She seemed so sure of that. I coughed. Sureee.. this is the first phone call from Tomoyo since 6th grade she asked me to buy some girl scout cookies from her.

"Right well you would never believe what happen today." She went on.

"Hm… what happen?" I said sarcastically but inside I told myself 'I'm tired! Why is she calling?

"Well I was at the mall and oh-my-gosh I saw Lonna Parr sitting on Eriol's lap. She had the nerve to -to even touch my man!"

"Waiiit so you two are going out?"

"No, but she knew I was going after him. That whore."

Woah, I never ever seen this side of Tomoyo this is scary. What if all the girls at school were like that and I am the only normal one not possessed or freaking bi-polar. I lie back down and put the pillow over my face. I am tired and I want to sleep.

"Well I saw her later at Macy's and oh my gosh she was giving me the rudest stare ever.." she went on and on and on.. I started to doze off again, well off and on.

* * *

The next day I woke up with a phone on one hand with the dial tone being as loud as it could ever be. I rubbed my eyes and put on my glasses. I think I fell asleep while I was on the phone with Tomoyo. Wow I feel bad but its not my fault she called at...

I quickly turn off the phone to check.

…At freaking 2:37 in the morning!

I got out of bed and stretched. Oh look I'm still wearing my lucky sweater. Suddenly my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I yawned.

"What happen? I've been trying to call you all morning!" hm... guess who?

"Um.. Tomoyo did you sleep at all last night?"

"Yeah but the funniest thing happen last night."

"Oh really." I went downstairs and my dad is cooking breakfast! Yum!

He raised an eyebrow. Yeah this isn't something you see everyday.

"Yeah," Tomoyo continued, "me and Helen were giving Parr prank calls. It was SO hilarious!"

"Darr?" I wasn't thinking but its too early in the morning. NO ONE calls in the morning.

"Lonna Parr duh! We aren't exactly on speaking terms anymore. So I call her only by Parr." She explained.

"Oh well why are you telling me this?" I didn't mean to be rude.

"You were the one who told me Eriol likes me right?"

"Yeah so?"

"Yeah so I need you! You are like one of my sources and I have to keep everyone of my sources updated."

I'm a source… wow that makes me feel better. Dad set a plate of eggs and some orange juice in front of me.

"And for now on tell me everything you know about Eriol and make sure that Parr girl doesn't get in the way."

"Okay now you sound like an evil arch nemesis with an evil plan."

She laughed really loud.

"Oh Sakura you are so funny! Well meet me at my house at 1 for lunch. Me and the girls are going to meet up. Ciao." She said really quick and hung up.

Did she just say chow? Am I like her dog?

"Who calls at 6 in the morning?" Dad asked as he took a bite out of his bagle.

"Tomoyo."

"In the morning?" my dad raised an eyebrow.

"What you think it's a guy?" I snorted. He shrugged and smiled. I notice he didn't have his wedding ring on which he would never take off. It was hard for my dad to find out mom died so does this mean he found someone else?

I never really thought about it but would it be weird having a stepmom?

* * *

"Um.. not to be rude but what is she doing here?" Charlotte Pratt asked Tomoyo as she looked at me with disgust. I know Pratt loves me, they all do. All of Tomoyo's friends stood on one side of Tomoyo's bedroom while I was on the other side. They look at me like I'm diseased or something.

"This girl right here, ladies, was the one who told me that Eriol likes me." Tomoyo replied putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Oh really…" Pratt folded her arms across her chest not believing it.

"How did SHE find out?" Helen Lin spoke up. 'She just had to emphasize on the SHE didn't she?' I amused myself.

"From Eriol himself. He told her." Tomoyo smirked. All the girls started whispering to each other.

"Since when does that girl talk to Eriol?" Charlotte asked well seem more like yelling.

Tomoyo looked at me as a signal for me to speak.

"I have a class with him-"

"So do I but I never see you talk to him." Helen quickly interrupted. The other girls agreed.

I was a little taken back by how these girls acted. They look like they want to bite my head off.

"He just came up to me in the hallway one day and asked if I knew Tomoyo because he saw her talking to me at lunch." I explained.

"Doesn't mean he likes her." Lin said.

"Ugh whatever!" Charlotte sat on the bed.

"Come on girls we have to deal with this Parr girl." Tomoyo said as she sat on the bed too.

"Yeah, I hate her soo much." Gracie Windell exclaimed. I made a face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but didn't I just see you with her the other day in the parking lot?" I asked nicely.

She laughed. "Yeah so what? Ugh I just can't stand her anymore."

I don't get it… most of these girls are suppose to be Lonna Parr's friends, I see them together all the time. Wow I think I feel bad for her.

"Lonna Parr is a backstabbing slut she tried to have sex with my boyfriend at a party during the summer!" Helen ranted.

"Oh yeah! Her hair is so fake! I hate it!" Alice Wind complained as she combs her natural blonde hair with a hairbrush.

"Yeah who has platinum blonde hair its not even possible." Charlotte said.

"Um.. people in Greenland or up north usually do." I pointed out. They all looked at me.

"What? They do I saw a movie about it." I shrugged.

"Do you think Parr is still a virgin?" Tomoyo started another topic about her and then soon the girls started gossiping again.

"Um.. I'm gonna go use the restroom." I said out loud. Even though everyone knew Tomoyo had her own bathroom no one bothered to remind me because they were in the middle of a Lonna Parr hate fest.

I quickly walked out of the room and wonder through the hallways. I realize I didn't get enough sleep last night thanks to a certain phone call. I saw the guestroom at the end of the hallway and sat on the bed.

Suddenly feeling even more sleepy I decided to take a quick little nap to wait for the all the gossiping to be over.

* * *

I woke up hearing voices in the hallway. I check my phone to glance at the time. 3:47. I laid back down and started thinking about what happen on Friday at the duck pond. It won't get out of my head!

My ears perk up when I heard my name.

"Yeah that Kinomoto girl has been gone for a while."

"Do you think what she said is true?"

"No way, why would Eriol talk to a girl like her?" Ouch, burn. That made a whole in my heart.

"Gosh he is hot!" I put my ear closer to the door as soon as I heard that.

"Helen! You do know Tomoyo likes him." Helen? I thought Helen was Tomoyo's best friend?

"Yeah well she isn't the only one."

"Well what if he actually does like her?"

"Unless he likes me first." Some friend she is. I think I will wait a few minutes before they are out of sight.

A few minutes later I walked into Tomoyo's room to find Helen and Tomoyo prank calling Lonna Parr… again. All the girls crowded around them anticipating to hear Lonna Parr's confused voice on the speaker phone struggling to hold their giggles in.

4 phone calls later I started to become sleepy again until someone suggest the idea to go to the mall.

"Yeah! Lets do it! Its 5:58, so we can go eat out too!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Sakura you want to join us?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Nah, I think I'll just go home. Have fun guys." I walked out of the room feeling relieved. Instead of taking the street that lead to my house I headed toward the park.

Hoping a certain someone will be there.

I started to think about today. I know for a fact that most of those girls were only friends with Tomoyo because she is rich and uses her for her money. Plus most of those girls were friends with Lonna Parr too. Which I don't understand because they act like they are good friends with Parr yet they talk so much stuff behind her back.

It makes me mad that they pull such a big front on the both of them and has fake written all over their foreheads. Does that mean Tomoyo is one too? Or is she just an unlucky victim that has to deal with them.

The sun was setting and all the parents were dragging their tired kids towards the parking lot. As I head for my destination a thousand thoughts raced in my mind. What if he wasn't there?

My anticipation slowly died as two old couples lean against the railing holding each other. Nope he wasn't there, time to go home.

* * *

The weekend quickly passed away and monday wasn't a happy one. The talk of the day was when Tomoyo and Lonna Parr fought each other on the night of Parr's birthday bash. Turns out Lonna Parr came to school with a black eye and Tomoyo has a few scratches and a loss of hair. Just imagine a cat fight. There is also another rumor that Parr is having ANOTHER party next next saturday.. well until her eye heals.

During lunch, Eriol came up to me and sat by me under the tree. I raised an eyebrow as I ate my sandwhich silently. Everyone stared at us intently.

"The Winter Ball is coming up in a few weeks, who do you think I should ask?" he whispered. Oh I forgot about the Winter Ball...

"Why are you asking me?" I asked him blushing.

"Because I know I can trust you." he replied.

"Trust me? But you barely even know me." I notice there was a crowd forming but Eriol didn't seem to mind.

"I just have this feeling that I can. You know everybody more than I do and plus you are the only one who doesn't faint while I talk." I choked a bit on my sandwhich but quickly regain my posture.

"Who do you think I should ask... Tomoyo or Lonna?" he asked. I was about to say something but Lonna Parr literally jumped on me out of no where.

"Oh Sakura! I have been looking everywhere for you!" She exclaimed as she grabbed my arm.

"Hi Eriol! Sorry Sakura promised me she would eat lunch with me." Parr explained.

"Oh really?" I blurted out. She silently step on my foot.

"I didn't know the two of you are friends." Eriol said. Lonna Parr nodded while I stood there with a pain expression on my face.

"Lets go Sakura!" she said as she dragged me away from the tree and into the girls restroom. Her new posse followed after her.

"Look Sakura.. can I call you Sakura?" she said impatiently yet it sounded kind of nice at the same time as she cornered me to a wall.

"Sureee.." I said feeling uncomfortable.

"How long have we known each other? Gosh since we were born. Remember when we cheered together back in elementary school in our old cheerleading days? Well I'm still a cheerleader but you.. what happen? Oh it doesn't matter, I can make you a cheerleader again heck I can make you popular and have guys drooling all over you. Doesn't that sound appealing to you?" She smiled showing her perfect shiny white teeth.

"Not so fast Parr." Tomoyo and her group of friends came walking in. This reminded me of two gangs about to face off in public.. well in the public restroom. Charlotte Pratt and Helen Lin look like they were about to attck.

"I found her first." Parr glared at her as she put her arm around my shoulders.

"We're cheerleading buds now. I remember Sakura was soo good at cheerleading. Those were the good days." Parr smirked.

"Well I remember giving you a black eye. That was a good day." Tomoyo retorted. I snorted as I glance at Parr's bandaged eye.

Parr glared at me.. with one eye which made me laugh even more. I couldn't help it!

"Very funny Daidouji but Eriol will go with me to the Winter Ball whether you like it or not." Parr declared. I watched as the two girls gave each other mean looks for a couple minutes. This is kind of pathetic if you ask me.

"I don't think he would especially with that deformed eye of yours." Tomoyo batted her eyelashes showing off her pretty amethyst eyes.

"Yeah well he prefers Blondes over Brunettes." Lonna shook her head like those shampoo commercials showing off her platinum blond hair.

The bell echoed throughout the restroom signalling lunch was over. Two girls open the door but realize what they were getting into and quickly walked out.

"Okay great guys but I think I'm going to go. Have fun." I said as I ran out of the restroom.

"Wait Sakura we need to talk!" Tomoyo and Lonna said at the same time.

* * *

Merry Christmas! even though its over but hey we still got new years! and im trying to make the chapters longer! 


	6. Who Needs Dates?

Deeper Love.

Summary: Sakura is the school nerd. She snorts, wears the all time famous thick black glasses, and never brushes her hair at all. She has the biggest crush on the school's most popular kid ever, Syaoran Li, realizing she doesn't have a chance at all, she changes her whole appearance just to get his attention with the help of Tomoyo and Eriol. So is the transformation worth anything when she realizes that Li isn't the stuck guy she always thought he was?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 6: Who needs Dates?

"Do you like pizza? I can buy you some pizza." Parr exclaimed. She hurried off and her posse followed behind her as they waited in the long lunch lines in the cafeteria.

Tomoyo went to buy me a soda and Charlotte Pratt went to get me a napkin. Does this look strange to you?

To me, yes but I find this quite entertaining though. This is sad but should I save them from their misery and just tell Eriol my answer? Nah.

I never decided who to pick and everyone is scared to talk to me. Even Drew Penn, the boy who was mean to me every single day since high school started, is scared to even look at me. Its like I have this power over the school thanks to three kids.

"I didn't know if you wanted pepperoni, cheese, or hamburger so I bought all of them." Parr quickly said as she nervously waited for my reaction.

"Oh okay, I think I will take pepperoni." I said. She smiled and threw the other flavors away.

"I like pepperoni too! Even though I don't like pizza because its really greasy." She said making a weird face. Speaking of her face, it healed back to normal and well perfect as always.

I think she is trying to have a conversation with me though. Hah, this doesn't usually happen on a regular day.

"Its hot." I said trying not to laugh.

"Sakura! My lovely cousin, I brought you a drink with a straw and Charlotte brought you napkins." Tomoyo said as she sat on the opposite side of Parr.

"She likes my pizza, she thinks its hot." Parr told Tomoyo. Tomoyo fumed and shoved a soda in front of my face.

"You would like the soda I brought you." She smiled.

"Oh thanks." I grabbed it and took a sip.

"Thats it? Its not hot!" Tomoyo threw a fit.

"Hah. I win." Parr said as she got up and left.

"Well its not hot..." I tried to explain but she abruptly walked away. Okay I give up. This has been going for two straight days. If I choose Parr, half of the school will hate me... but if I choose Tomoyo, the other half of the school will hate me...

Oh forget it, the whole school hates me anyways. I stood up and went to go find Eriol.

As usual there is a large crowd around Eriol. Everyone moved aside for me as I made my way towards Eriol.

"Why hello there." Eriol called out to me. It seems like everyone was watching even from the windows in the buildings around us. As if time had stop and my answer had brought the fate of two girls.

"Eriol about the dance." I started to say but then paused. My hands were starting to sweat and the wind had suddenly picked up its pace. In the background I could hear people whispering to each other as the wind carried the sound to my ears.

"She is going to pick Parr, did you see Daidouji break down in tears earlier?" It sounded like Lacy Kowell.

I could hear someone else... "She is going to pick me, she thought my pizza was hot." Lonna Parr proudly said to a guy next to her.

Eriol looked at my face intently as he waited. I rolled my eyes and continue with what I was saying,

"Eriol, I think you should decide. After all it is your date not mine."

Everyone started to talk even more. Eriol thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"You are right... and I choose you." He said. I blinked.

"WHAT?" I blurted out.

"You're different and I like it." He smiled. I looked around to find Lonna Parr stomped off somewhere and Tomoyo Daidouji standing there in tears. While everyone was shocked and girls everywhere were fuming.

Look at me, actually having a date to the Winter Ball with the most handsome boy at our school. I didn't know how to react, inside it doesn't feel like those warm fuzzy feeling you have when you are happy but more like.. Guilt.

Guilt like my cousin standing there with her tear streaked face and her heart stabbed into pieces. I couldn't stand it, to me this would be the most honorable moment I would never reject but this isn't like me at all. I would never befriend someone who has been nice to me for years even if everyone else hated me. Plus I don't deserve a guy like him.

"Eriol, stop and think what you are doing." I said out loud. My heart was beating wildly threatening to explode.

"You have two girls, actually the whole school, that would do anything to be your date to the Winter Ball and you end up choosing me. I won't accept this." I said firmly.

"What?" Eriol stood there amazed. I'm kind of confused but that wasn't the reaction I was expecting. I was kind of hoping for him to confess his love for Tomoyo or some other girl but he stood there as if he was hurt.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I've never been rejected before especially by a girl. How embarrassing." He sounded as if he was trying to hold his anger in.

"Ohh..." I didn't know what to say.

Eriol quickly tried to regain his posture and turn to Tomoyo.

"Be my date to the Winter Ball please?" He practically begged her.

"No." She shook her head. Now I am shocked.

"What?" and so was he. Eriol was speechless at this point.

"I just realized that I don't like you anymore. I don't even know why I liked you in the first place. Look at you- you look pathetic. You just use people to your own advantage just to get attention. I despise you." Tomoyo said and turn to me.

"Come on Sakura, lets go. Lets not waste our time with some pathetic boy trying to take us to some stupid dance." Tomoyo said.

All I have to say is... I'm so glad its Friday otherwise I would have been killed the next day.

Li hasn't been showing up to the Homework Help Center lately. He has a big game coming up and his coach makes him stay longer for practices. So tutoring sessions are cancelled. I sighed as I ate a brownie.

"What are you thinking about?" Tomoyo asked as she sat on my bed looking a little intimidated by my messy room.

"Oh nothing." I smiled it would be awkward if she found out. She crossed her legs and uncrossed her legs while looking around.

"I don't think I've ever been to your room before." She said while eating her brownie.

"Its nothing special." I commented. She laughed as she held an elementary picture I had lying on the floor.

"I remember that! Can you believe me, you, Lonna Parr, and Paige Taylor were best of friends?" She exclaimed.

I glanced at the picture and shrugged. She stared at it for a while.

"Whatever happen to Paige..?" Tomoyo wondered.

"She turn into a big annoying freak." I said as I remember having a locker by her. Tomoyo didn't say anything but continued staring at it.

"Oh! Isn't your birthday coming up?" Tomoyo looked at me. Caught up in this mess made me forget my birthday.

"Girls, Its time for dinner!" My dad yelled from below. I glanced at the clock, my dad was... early for once. Especially for dinner.

We rushed down the stairs and stopped where the breakfast table was empty. That is where we usually eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I blinked in confusion, what the hell is going on?

"Girls in here!" my dad called out from the bright lighted dining room. A lady sat beside my dad, dressed up like they were on.. a date. I was shocked.

"Girls, I want you two meet Miss Linda Bell." he said. I smiled and sat down quietly on the opposite side of the woman.

"I love your hair, is it naturally like that?" Tomoyo asked sweetly. I grabbed my fork and started stuffing my face.

"Oh no, I just got my hair done at that new hair salon in the mall." Linda Bell said. Dad held her hand and whispered something in her ear.

I didn't feel like eating right now.

"Linda is a nurse at the local hospital downtown." Dad was practically bragging about her for hours.. which made me sick.

"So are you and Dad going out or something?" I blurted out of nowhere.

Everyone looked at me frowning, they could tell I didn't like this.

"Sakura right?" Bell smiled at me.

"Yes?" I didn't mean to sound like a bitch but it just came out like that.

"Sweetie me and your father have been together for quite a while." She said as her and dad looked at each other all lovey dovey like.

"And I'm sorry I haven't told you. I think its because I've been caught up in your love." he added as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Ewwww. Get a room!

"I'll be in my room. Dad when you dump her, tell me as soon as possible so we can celebrate." I got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

sorry i haven't updated in a while. 


	7. A Twist?

A Deeper Love.

Summary: Sakura is the school nerd. She snorts, wears the all time famous thick black glasses, and never brushes her hair at all. She has the biggest crush on the school's most popular kid ever, Syaoran Li, realizing she doesn't have a chance at all, she changes her whole appearance just to get his attention with the help of Tomoyo and Eriol. So is the transformation worth anything when she realizes that Li isn't the stuck guy she always thought he was?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

I feel betrayed. Does Touya know about this? How would he feel? I could go on a stampede. The depths of my rage could burn the whole town down but I love this town so maybe the town next to us.

"Sakura… whats up with you?" Tomoyo sat next to me on the steps of the front porch. The streetlights were flickering from all the bugs on it. I didn't even bother to turn on the porch light. I'm not in the mood. It's unsettling… its wrong… why would he do this? "She looks fake. I bet she got her boobs done at the mall too." I wringed my hands nervously. "I mean come on she's not even dad's type! I don't even know what he's thinking." I shook my head. Then I continued.

"Her face looks all weird and seriously getting her hair done? Wow she is so cool."

"Sakura… you don't even know her, you never know she could actually be really cool."

"Cool? Maybe my dad is being a little too desperate, she looks like a golddigger. She is waaaay too young. She is not my dad's type at all!"

"Maybe that's because she's not your mom..." Tomoyo said softly. I was startled, it took me a minute to talk- to even think.

I laughed trying not to cry but instinctively Tomoyo knew. I felt a large tug on my heart. I wanted to be stubborn and say I never mention mom's name. I didn't want to tell her that my mother was the real reason but she already knew. How did she know? She put her arms around me. My tears couldn't take it anymore. Its not fair to mom … she didn't deserve this. Especially this new woman trying to enter our lives. This woman can never replace mom, everybody loved her… including Tomoyo. Then it hit me, of course Tomoyo would know, we're family.

"Come on you can spend the night at my house, there won't be any adults. Its dead anyways," Tomoyo helped me up, "You don't have to go inside; I'll tell your dad you're staying at my place and you can borrow some clothes. I have a ton of cute stuff for you to wear."

From that moment I realized that maybe this is the start for something new… no, not the fake tits lady… but me and Tomoyo's friendship. That Friday night, Tomoyo didn't go out with her friends and I didn't spend it alone flopping around in my room. Instead we stayed up all night in the hot tub drinking cosmopolitans that we stole from her mom's mini-bar and laughed at all the good memories we had when we were little.

If it wasn't for Tomoyo I would have already burned down every town I could find.

The next day I woke up to find Tomoyo looking through her closet.

"What are you doing?" I muttered. She smiled brightly at me as if she was up to something. I sat up and all of the sudden this exploding headache began to take over.

"Sorry I put a little extra kick to your drink last night." Tomoyo laughed. I made a face.

"Thanks Tomoyo." I said sarcastically as I lay back down.

"No problem! Desperate times calls for desperate measures." She said lightly as she walked back into her closet.

Thinking back about last night, I completely forget about visiting the park. I haven't seen Li lately…

"Hey Sakura, I know this is kind of weird but do you want to do jogging with me and Sy?" Tomoyo asked. My ears perked up.

"Who is Sy?" I asked.

"Oh sorry, my good friend Syaoran Li." She said nonchalantly. I quickly sat up.

"You're friends with him?" I asked out curiosity. Tomoyo peeked her head out of the closet.

"Yeah, we're close friends. We have history together and we run every Saturday morning and occasionally we'll go hang out at parties."

"Really? I never see you with him or hang out with him nevertheless talk about him."

"Its kind of hard to hang out with him especially when all my friends faint when they see him but I also don't feel like having rumors starting about us, he's already have enough of those, poor boy… Why?" Tomoyo slowly walked out of the closet with a smirk on her face.

"I was just wondering. It doesn't hurt a girl to ask."

"And it doesn't hurt a girl to admit she has a crush on Syaoran!" Tomoyo yelled out loud and started jumping on the bed.

"No I don't! Stop it!" I started blushing.

"Yes you do!" She started giggling and jumped higher. I turned around and all the sudden I heard something break.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Tomoyo sat on the bed and looked at me horrified. She stepped on my glasses and it broke in half. Well this sucks, now I can't see Li's face.

"Do you have another pair at home?"

"No, this is the last one and I don't think my dad is going to let me have anymore after this one." Just to let you know, this is my fifth pair of glasses my dad had to buy me.

"No, let me talk to your dad. After all I'm the one who broke it. Which I'm really sorry by the way."

"No, I have contacts at home that I never wear. Don't bother talking to my dad lets just go pick it up."

"hey you know, you look so much different without glasses." Tomoyo said, little did I know she had a plan in her head.

After an hour of trying to put on contacts and a few minutes of the burning sensation from poking my eye too much, we were ready to run.

We went to the school's football field to meet up with Li but it turns out we have one more surprise.

"Oh hell no." Tomoyo muttered.

"What took you girls so long? And I thought you were inviting your cousin with you?" Li said standing along with Eriol.

"And I thought I told you not to bring the deadweight." Tomoyo glared at Li.

"Hey, he persistently insisted on coming along. There was nothing I can do." Li said and then turn to me. "So who is this?"

Tomoyo looked at him funny, "You know her."

Both Syaoran and Eriol stared at me for five minutes, I don't think I ever felt so awkward in my life.

"Stacy?" Eriol made a face.

"No! Its not one of your stupid sluts." Tomoyo hit his arm, "This is my cousin, Sakura… you know the first girl who ever rejected you." She smiled ever so politely and I followed in her lead. I couldn't help it but to find it funny that they couldn't recognize me even though I see them all the time at school.

"Hi guys." I said staring at the ground. If I look at Li I might turn red.

"Wow you look hot without glasses!" Eriol exclaimed.

"Yeah that's something you would say and I barely even know you. Talk about a first bad impression." Tomoyo scoffed.

"Hey Tomoyo, be nice. We are all here to exercise, it's a beautiful day outside so lets get to it." Li said and then the most amazing thing happen... he took off his shirt. He had this weird glow around his body. It was the perfect shade of tan and his six pack seems to shine a lot better than the sun. I don't think I have ever been so mesmerized, I wish I had an instant reply of it. Only in slow motion of course!

Ow! Tomoyo pinched me.

"Come on lets go! Don't lose your jaw!" She said as she started running off with the others.

After the run, we sat in the locker room completely exhausted.

"Lets go for some ice cream or something, I'm starving! How about you Sakura?" Li asked me. I turned red, not just red but the reddest of reds. Tomoyo rolled her eyes and nudged me.

"Yeah!" I blurted out, "that sounds great!"

"Ugh well ice cream after jogging doesn't sound appealing to me, you guys can go. I'm going downtown to visit one of my mom's shops." Tomoyo said as she gathered her stuff.

"Umm I'll go with you," Eriol added in, "I actually live downtown and I don't feel like getting ice cream either. Plus I rode with Syaoran so you're going to have to be my ride."

"Sounds perfect, Sakura you don't mind riding with me right?"

* * *

Wow I have not updated in soo long sorry guys! I had to cut it short but I just wanted people to know this story is still alive!

* * *


	8. Dates and Disappointments

A Deeper Love.

Summary: Sakura is the school nerd. She snorts, wears the all time famous thick black glasses, and never brushes her hair at all. She has the biggest crush on the school's most popular kid ever, Syaoran Li, realizing she doesn't have a chance at all, she changes her whole appearance just to get his attention with the help of Tomoyo and Eriol. So is the transformation worth anything when she realizes that Li isn't the stuck guy she always thought he was?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

Why is it when girls go on dates their insecurity rises and all hell breaks loose but only in their head? It's funny how most girls out there burst into all kinds of emotions just for a guy. To a girl, every little thing is a big thing but to a guy, it's just a thing. Crazy girls try so hard to keep their insecurity down and in the end hope that he will ask for a second date. Then there are some girls like Lana Parr who can easily make a boy fall in love with her as soon as she steps into the room and she doesn't even notice it.

Life can be pretty ironic.

What is also ironic is the fact I'm standing here trying to pick out an ice cream flavor without freaking out. Yes I'm one of those crazy girls!!! The most nervous I have ever been was getting my driver's license but this does not even come close to this. In case you didn't notice, I'm with the hottest boy in school…

"Why are you smiling?" Li asked. I quickly made a straight face.

"Nothing really, I just thought of something funny about my dad... he's crazy like this one time when we were eating dinner… I.. I don't know…" I tried to laugh it off. My level of insecurity just rose 99 percent as he just stared at me like I'm an idiot. I smiled again but this time it was an awkward smile and he started to laugh.

He looks the other way, he look back at me, and then said, "You're funny."

I'm thinking he's lying. The ice cream shop was pretty busy since it was a Saturday. I saw a couple of people I recognized from school but the odd thing is they didn't show their evil faces, everybody was just chilling. I didn't have to put up a shield from the flying pencils and mean stares. I guess it is because they didn't recognize me. They just focused on Li.

"Hey Li! Nice game the other week. We are going to kill the Red Owls at the next game." A guy exclaimed giving him a high five.

Li nodded his head.

"Liiii! Oh my god, I was at the last game and you rock!" This girl Michelle from our math class yelled.

Li nodded his head again.

Two more guys came up to him and I could tell Li was getting irritated. I stared at the toppings while trying not to laugh.

"Dude Li, man wayyyy excited for the game next week. You're the man."

Li kept nodding his head.

"Pick out a flavor, get all the toppings you want, it's on me." He said and leans closer, "It is so annoying when you can't even concentrate on putting together the perfect ice cream."

We got our ice cream and he picked out a booth for us to sit in.

"Sooo the game…" I said and started laughing.

"Yeah, I don't mean to brag but I rock!" Li said sarcastically trying to imitate Michelle.

"Why are you so annoyed about people praising you? I heard you did really well at the game."

"I know, but people get on my nerves sometimes. Everything is the same thing over and over again. People have this high expectation of you and it gets boring after a while." Li said while scratching his head.

"Well at least there is something you are good at. I can't even pass math."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that! Sorry I haven't been tutoring; my coach has been drilling me at soccer practices lately."

"Its okay." No its not! Doesn't he know I'm failing?!?

"After this I want to show you something." Li said. My eyes lit up. Whaaat?

* * *

Meanwhile Tomoyo is cussing out other drivers, showing her mean face, raising her fists, and using the horn as if it was a punching bag beaten to the pulp by a heavyweight boxer champion. No doubt Tomoyo is filled with road rage in downtown traffic and Eriol couldn't help but think she is still so darn cute.

"Your face looks like a bent up American chihuahua when you are mad." Eriol commented as he had both of his hands held tight onto every handlebar he could find.

"You are referring me to an American dog?! You have a lot of fucking nerves." Tomoyo crossed her arms and rolled her eyes as she steps on the breaks slowly.

"Heyy-y… woah.. you're riding on this guy's ass." Eriol exclaimed as he switches support from the handlebars to the dashboard.

"Why? If I leave even an ounce of room that man," Tomoyo points to the car on the left of her with a right blinker on, "will try to cut in and take my spot!"

Eriol turns his head to the side to see a young business man seeming to be deeply involved in his conversation on the phone and not paying any attention to his lane moving forward a bit.

Eriol raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Right…"

The navigation system's voice kept echoing the same line over again.. 'Heavy traffic ahead… please select an alternative destination..' Tomoyo's right eye begins to twitch. Not even a minute passed by and the navigation system's voice was just about to recite…

"Ughh God both of you need to shut up!" Tomoyo banged on the mute button and the car went silent.

Eriol was starting to get turned on. 'This girl is feisty.' He thought to himself.

Cars were honking everywhere like an orchestra and Tomoyo was playing along in it. Definitely not sweet music to your ears but Eriol didn't mind as he watch a bead of sweat go down her shirt.

Tomoyo fanned herself a bit and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Is it hot to you? Or is it just me?" She made a quizzical face and blasted the AC on high.

As lunch time began to roll around the sun began beating down on this city. Eriol blinked at the bright sun rays.

"Maybe its you." He said and the words came oh so smoothly out of his mouth. Tomoyo rolled her eyes again.

"I'm sure Parr would love that, so are you taking her to the dance now?" Tomoyo said trying to be careless.

"Maybe she seems like a nice girl," Eriol smirks and leans closer to her with big eyes, "You're not jealous are you?"

Tomoyo turned red for a bit and abruptly started to scoff his words.

"You want me to be jealous of her? Don't flatter yourself, really." Tomoyo steps on the pedal and speeds off to her mother's shop as traffic starts breaking up.

"Oh please, everyone at school tells me that you both been having this childish rivalry since the beginning of high school!" Eriol exclaims. Tomoyo was quick to throw a fit but held it in.

"That's not true! Who said that?" Tomoyo grip the steering wheel hard.

"Did I just not saying everybody?"

"Well everybody has beef with her!"

"Nope just the two of you."

"it doesn't really matter. She's a stupid bitch and that's why!" Tomoyo concluded.

They parked in front of Tomoyo's mother's savvy shop as a huge banner falls on top of it reading '34th annual fashion show.'

* * *

"The park huh?" I looked at Li and smiled. I know where this is going. He took my hand and led me inside the park.

"What, did you forget?" He asked as we followed the trail.

"No, I didn't forget."

"Well some one hasn't been here in a while." He said as we went to our 'secret place.'

I blushed at the fact that he notice that.

"How did you know?" I asked. He stretched out his arms and sat down on the bridge.

"I don't know, been here almost every night for the past week, been expecting you to be here."

"But why, you barely even know me?" I blushed even harder. I can't help it but I wish I could!

"Because youre not like everybody… I feel like we have some things in common…" Li responded uneasily. I smiled and we sat here in silence, watching the ducks go back and forth across the water.

* * *

On Monday morning, Tomoyo woke me up bright and early for her stupid dance decorating committee.

"It's not just any dance Sakura! It's the dance!" Tomoyo exclaimed, "Now grab those two boxes!" There were six boxes full of stuff in her drive way. I reluctantly grabbed one and put it in her car.

"But isn't there two other dances?"

"Yes, but this is more important!"

"How so?"

"No questions, just do it!"

As soon as we put in the boxes in the car we sped off to school. The sun was barely up and the morning air was dewy. Tomoyo was on her phone talking to everybody's voicemail because no one would answer this early. She was reminding all the members in the committee to come to this oh so important meeting.

She pulled into the parking lot where she waved hi to Mr. Teshman who eagerly waved back. Huh, that asshole.

There were a few other cars in the parking lot but there were two cars that are not my favorite two cars. Charlotte Pratt was leaning on the back of her car filing her nails while Helen Lin smiled and waved at Tomoyo to park next to them. For some reason I started to get nervous.

"Tomoyo its early, whats the emergency? I didn't even get to airbrush my face this morning. I look like death." Charlotte said with powder caked on her face. She still looks like her everyday self.

"Who is that? Is she a new girl?" Helen asked as she approached me nicely.

"No, hey will you two girls help out with the boxes? You too Sakura." Tomoyo opened her trunk.

Charlotte and Helen stared at me like I'm an alien... or a new species they never heard of.

"No way." Charlotte said as she started examining me.

"Yes way, help now!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Inside we walked into the empty halls towards the auditorium. Charlotte and Helen were still staring at me and it's starting to freak me out.

There were several girls and boys there talking as they waited for Tomoyo to rush to the front. Mrs. Sheer was at the podium talking to Lonna Parr. More people began to walk in after us.

Tomoyo shoved Lonna out of the way to place some boxes on the table.

"Okay the president of the decorating dance committee is here, let's begin by taking roll." Mrs. Sheer announced.

I sat in the front row and Lonna, not knowing it was me, sat right next to me. Weird.

As Mrs. Sheer was calling names, I heard Lonna mutter to her friend, 'I should have been president. That stupid bitch shoved me. Oh well me and Eriol were talking last night.'

My ears perked up.

'no way, so he chose you over Tomoyo?' her friend Grace Windell responded. Lonna nodded excitedly.

'yeah, he's taking me on a date on Wednesday after cheerleading practice.'

I blinked. Tomoyo isn't going to take this news too greatly. I saw Li walking in from the side entrance and sat right next to me.

"Hey, what did I miss so far?" he whispered to me. Then everybody started to notice me.

"Um excuse me, girl in the red shirt?" Mrs. Sheer looked at me with confusion. I looked down and realize I was wearing a red shirt.

"yes?" I stood up, not knowing what to do.

"I don't believe I called your name, what is your name?" Mrs. Sheer asked nicely. I looked at her strangely, I've been in her class for pretty much the whole semester and its pretty much over. She doesn't recognize me?

"I'm Sakura kinomoto, I'm in your class..." I trailed off hoping she would start to remember.

She was taken back and so was everybody else. Everyone started muttering and whispering. What's the damn big deal?!

"Um.. Kinomoto, I don't recall you being a member or being in any meeting before." Mrs. Sheer looked through her roll list. Great way to put me on the spot.

"Mrs. Sheer, I already have her application and accepted her." Tomoyo smiled and handed her the paper work.

Paige Taylor stood up and started complaining. "She has to go through an interview. That's not fair, I pay my dues and everything and it took me months to get accepted."

Ughh seriously? Let me remind you that being part of this committee is a popularity thing. The most clubs and activities you're in, the more cooler you are.

"Yeah no offense but I agree, she can't be a member just on the spot." Someone else said. My face started to get red and it's getting even redder because I know Li is staring at me.

"Well no offense to you all but I'm president of this committee so what I say goes."

"Tomoyo, that's your cousin! You can't give special treatment!" Someone exclaimed.

"Oh I'm sorry. Wait a second, Charlotte, youre part of the treasury, can you tell me who made the most donations to this committee?" Tomoyo asked loudly for everyone to hear as she rushed to the podium.

Charlotte looked around nervously and then to her list.

"That would be you." She said.

"And exactly how much did I give to this committee?" Tomoyo leaned towards the mike.

"5 thousand dollars." Charlotte responded.

"Thank you and I can gladly pull that out in a second and you all can have an ugly dance while the Red Owls have the better one."

There was a huge uproar. The Red Owls was apparently our rival. I just happen to find that out. I sat down feeling more embarrassed than ever. I just wanted to leave.

Then all of the sudden Li stood up.

"Hey Tomoyo is right," Li yelled out and the auditorium was silent, 'we need to work together so we can beat the Red Owls! Come on guys, do you want to the Red Owls to be better than us?"

The crowd started to cheer and applaud. I looked around, wait seriously? Everybody hangs on to every word he says. Even the crowd is bi-polar.

"Yeah Li you tell them!" someone called out. The crowd started chanting cheers. Mrs. Sheer shrugged and wrote my name down on the roll list. Li patted me on the shoulder and smiled.

I rolled my eyes. This school is stupid.

After the meeting was over, school was in session. As we walked out of the auditorium, the rest of the student body started walking in the school entrance. Li caught up with me and started walking with me.

"Do I get a thanks at least?" He said smirking. I blushed, everybody was staring intently at us. I shook my head. He attracts too much attention.

"I didn't realize the school literally loves you." I walked to my locker. Paige was there and her eyes were about to pop out of her head once she saw Li standing next to me.

"Well what can I say, when you're captain-" he was shortly interrupted by.. Paige.

"Sakura! Oh my god! I'm so glad you're part of the committee! Are you excited about the dance?" Paige exclaimed as she smiled at us. Didn't she start a huge chaotic protest earlier… maybe my memory is bad. Or she has a twin. No, if there were two versions of Paige the world will end.

"Oh my god! Yeah!" I said sarcastically. I pulled out some books in my messenger bag and put it in my locker. Li nudged me as he tried not to laugh. I tried not to blush but I was gloating like crazy.

"Well I have to go talk to my coach, what are you doing after school?" Li asked. I quickly turned around, where is he going with this?

Paige dropped her books. "Oops, sorry." She smiled.

"Uh I don't know, I promise my dad I would go to tutoring."

"ohh right, I forgot about that. Hey well how about you come visit me at my soccer practice and I'll help tutor you after that. We should get hot chocolate or something." He suggested. Paige seem like she was having a panic attack. We both looked at her not knowing how to react.

"Umm.. yeah.. I got to get to class but we'll see." I slowly walked away leaving Li behind with the girl who looks like she's about to have a seizure.

* * *

Tomoyo's first class was to work in the nurse's office. While she puts a thermometer in a kid's mouth, she is also planning out the dance, doing her homework, plan out what she is going to wear, and who might possibly be her date.. if she can find a date but I don't think she would have a problem with that.

The whole situation with Eriol was horrible. Although secretly she did want to go with him, she also wanted to prove to everybody that she can do so much better than that. But how? Especially if she shows up without a date that wouldn't prove anything at all except how stupid she will look. 'someone will ask me..' she thought to herself hopefully. She sighed. Tomoyo is just too stubborn.

"Open your mouth." She instructed the kid as she took the thermometer out of his mouth and checked the temperature.

"Is it bad? I don't feel too good." The kid started to cough and wouldn't stop for a minute or two. Tomoyo raise an eyebrow.

"You can stop coughing now. Your temperature is not even high.. at all. You know if you really want to fake sick and go home, why don't you stick a finger down your throat."

"Really?"

"Actually now that I told you that, I still wouldn't let you leave. Don't try anything stupid, " Tomoyo smiled and patted him on the back.

"Now here's a lollipop, go back to class." The kid reluctantly walked out of the nurse's office with a lollipop in his hand.

Tomoyo was about to go back to her planning until there was a knock on the door. She looked up and it was Eriol. Her heartbeat quickly rose.

"Hey nurse, mind if I talk to you?"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Sure, got nothing better to do than kids faking sick."

"How is the dance coming along?" Eriol asked as he sat on the bed where the patients lay.

"Good, are you suppose to be in class?" Tomoyo asked.

"Ohhh nurse trying to get me in trouble? No I work in the office but it has been so empty lately so I thought I would pay the lovely nurse a visit."

Tomoyo blushed.

"Well that is nice of you, no cute girls at the office?" She asked.

"Not as beautiful as you."

"You are quite the charmer." Tomoyo said as she put aside her planner.

"So where is the head nurse?" Eriol started to lean closer and stared at her porcelain complexion and her soft amethyst eyes.

"She doesn't come in until after lunch." Tomoyo said as she locked eyes with him.

"So that means we are alone." Eriol started to whisper. 'He would take advantage of every opportunity to sleep with a girl.' Tomoyo thought to herself and sighed but leaned in too.

"Don't get any ideas sweetheart." She whispered back and started laughing.

"Hey, we should all go movies tonight." He suggested.

"Who are we?" She asked.

"Oh you know... me, you, Sy, and Sakura."

"Yeah, you know Sy and Sakura have been hanging out a lot lately."

"I know there are so many rumors going on about them."

"There is always a rumor when it comes to Sy."

"But they look cute together. This is a good group, you know, us four."

"Yeah…" As stubborn as Tomoyo is, she had to admit this was a good group.

* * *

Indeed, the next few days Li and Sakura start to hang out more which make Tomoyo and Eriol start hanging out more. Decorating the dance made them busier than ever.

Thursday morning Tomoyo and I went to get some coffee at a café. We needed energy after the late nights at the school gym.

"I'm so exhausted, I can't believe you made us string over a hundred silver beads and set up five Christmas trees." Sakura complained.

"Don't worry, once you see the place come together, it will be beautiful." Tomoyo smiled.

"The dance is coming up really soon, do you have a date yet?" I asked. Tomoyo shook her head.

"I've been so busy with the dance I completely forgot about having a date or a dress!" she exclaimed when really she was hoping Eriol would ask her again. Four guys already asked her but she was holding out for Eriol.

"You've been hanging out with Li a lot. Do you think he will ask you?" Tomoyo smirked. I blushed.

"I don't know, we're just friends I'm sure there are ten million other girls just begging him to go with them."

"I wonder if Eriol is going to ask Parr to the dance." Tomoyo said as she took a sip of her latte.

I completely forgot about Parr.

"Hey Tomoyo I need to tell you something…"

Tomoyo couldn't think. There was too much emotion rushing through her head. She saw Eriol sitting with some friends at lunch. It was time for her to face the truth.

"Eriol!" She called him over to the courtyard. Grace Windell walked by and said hi to her but she didn't even acknowledge her. It was about time she realize Grace Windell is nothing but two-faced.

As Eriol walked towards her, Windell stopped and hid behind a column.

"Hey Tomoyo what is up?" He greeted her as he gave her a hug.

"What did you do last night?" She asked abruptly.

"What?"

"I asked what did you do last night?"

"I went on a date with Parr." He answered responded. At least he was honest.

"Why? She can't even hold an actual conversation and plus she's a bitch." Tomoyo snapped back. Eriol was silent for a minute. He didn't think she would care after all the rejection she was giving him.

"I don't know I think Parr is a nice girl. I think I want to date her." Eriol said.

Tomoyo felt like her world was suddenly falling apart on the inside but on the outside she laughed out, "Why? She's just an idiot."

Eriol watched Tomoyo brushed her long black hair to the back of her head and the curls at the ends of her hair fell originally back into place.

She turned her head to the side and curved her red lips but faltered a bit. She was trying to smile as hard as she could without crying. She realized at that moment she could never have him and he knew how bad he broke her heart but didn't stop it.

Tomoyo stormed off the courtyard and Windell went to comfort her.

"Back off." Tomoyo turned around and looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"Tomoyo, fuck that Parr girl. She's not even worth your time. I can't believe Eriol did that to you." Windell said smirking.

"I said back off. I'm sure if Parr was here right now you wouldn't be saying the same thing. You're not my friend, you're just one of those sappy low life who sucks up to everybody. Go fuck yourself." Everyone around that area was surprised. Did Tomoyo really cuss out one of her supposedly best friends? No one has ever seen Tomoyo lose her composure in public.

Windell walked up to Charlotte and Helen.

"Oh my god, Tomoyo just cussed me out." Windell exclaimed in shock.

"I know that was so rude." Helen said.

"Ever since she started hanging with her cousin she hasn't been hanging out with us. Its like Kinomoto is trying to get her all to herself." Charlotte complained.

"Ew do you think Kinomoto is a lesbian?" Windell asked.

"I smell gossip." Charlotte sang. They all smiled.

* * *

"So how are you asking Lonna Parr to the dance?" Thomas asked Eriol while the both of them walk down the hallway passing out newspapers for journalism.

Eriol shrugged as he placed a stack of papers in front of a classroom and they continued to walk.

"I don't know yet, I know if I don't ask her she'll get so pissed off." Eriol laughed.

"I'm thinking about asking Tomoyo to the dance, do you think she digs me?" Thomas asked. Eriol quickly stops and Thomas soon to follow.

"Uhh sure." They started walking again and Eriol had a bothered look on his face.

"I know you and her have been hanging out a lot so has she ever talk about me?"

"Uhh she really doesn't talk about anybody. Why Tomoyo? You can ask out so many girls that you can easily hook up with that night."

"What you're saying I can't get Tomoyo in her panties?" Thomas laughed. Eriol frowned a bit but what can he do? He's already got a girl.

"All I'm going to say is.. -good luck with her man." Eriol tried to play it off but inside he was pissed.

"Alright, you got the last stack. I'm going back to class. See ya!" Thomas walked off.

Eriol sighed and shoved a stack of papers against the door so violently it ended with a loud bang. He's gotta warn Tomoyo.

* * *

I walked on to the soccer field watching Li practice kicking the ball in the air with his knees. (author: I don't know much about soccer) He was the only one out here practicing in this weather in his soccer outfit which was a short sleeve shirt and shorts.

"Never been out here before." I said nervously. The air was cold and humid. It might snow soon.

Li caught the ball and smiled at me.

"I would give you a hug but I am drenched in sweat." He laughed. I laughed too.

"Its okay, my nose is too stuffed up from this weather." He smiled and decided on giving me a hug anyways.

"I'll try to keep you warm." He started rubbing my back and I could feel his body heat.

We walked to the bleachers and sat down. There was a good three minutes of silence as Li put on his jacket.

"So the dance is coming up soon, are you excited?" I asked. Not a great way to bring it up but hey at least I'm brave enough to say it.

He looked down at the wet grass. That is not a good sign.

"Yeah…" that was all he said. I'm confused.

I tried changing the subject.

"Are you nervous about the big game against the Red Owls?" I asked. He was still looking down. God I never should have brought that up. Of course he has some ridiculously hot girl to take.

"Listen, I already promise somebody I would take her. Its not that I don't want to go with you, its just I can't break my promise." My heart dropped. I tried to smile and shrug it off.

"Oh its okay. Dances are not my style anyways." I laughed. He looked at me and I smiled again.

"Do you still want me to help tutor you?" He asked quietly.

"No, I forgot I needed to get my oil changed. I'll see you later." I said and quickly walked off the field without saying bye.

I am devastated but I wasn't lying about my car needing an oil change. I had to do it sooner or later; I just decided that I needed it today.

Tomoyo was at her mother's shop looking for a dress, I decided to meet up with her and tell her the news. I needed to talk to somebody.

The weather was getting worse. The wind started to pick up and the cars were turning on their lights during the day although it didn't seem like daytime.

I parked in the employee parking lot and rushed into the store to find Tomoyo looking at her phone.

I smiled and sat down next to her. I waited for her to get done texting while I took off my jacket.

She looked at me, confused, but didn't say anything.

"So how is the weather?" I asked like nothing happen. She looked outside and saw the force of the wind break off a tree branch. She gave me a quizzical look.

"I'm waiting for my mom to get back so I can look at her new spring collection samples."

"Its only the beginning of December.. why is she already done?" I asked.

"Because we have an annual fashion show coming up and that's gonna take a whole month to work on. My mom likes to be ahead of everybody else."

She looked at some of the dresses in the store.

"You have a date?" I asked.

"Yeah… Thomas asked me to the dance. What about you?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Wait? No luck with Sy?" She looked confused. Heck I'm confused.

"He said he promised some girl he would go with her." I said. I regret asking him, this is embarrassing.

"What girl? I didn't hear of any girls saying they were going with Sy. That is weird." Tomoyo said as she looked at her phone again. I didn't respond. I just wanted to forget today.

"Is that little Sakura?" I heard someone say from the back of the store. I turned around to see my aunt dressed up in a vintage suit with her hair all done up in a bun.

"Hi, how are you?" I gave her a hug.

"You look so beautiful; my you have changed so much. No more glasses?"

I smiled and nodded. She looks so elegant and composed. Just like Tomoyo. Now I just wish it ran more in the family.

"You should help us out with the fashion show coming up. I swear some of these interns cannot work. They drive me crazy. I don't even know how they got hired!"

"I would love to." I smiled. Why not? This would keep me busy especially since the dance is tomorrow.

* * *

I will try to update faster. I'm not feeling well at the moment but trust me I'm working on the story!


	9. Couture, Couture, and Dances!

A Deeper Love.

Summary: Sakura is the school nerd. She snorts, wears the all time famous thick black glasses, and never brushes her hair at all. She has the biggest crush on the school's most popular kid ever, Syaoran Li, realizing she doesn't have a chance at all, she changes her whole appearance just to get his attention with the help of Tomoyo and Eriol. So is the transformation worth anything when she realizes that Li isn't the stuck guy she always thought he was?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

Tomoyo woke up instantly by her alarm at ten in the morning. The dance is today and I would know because I, all the sudden, became part of the decorating committee and spent late hours of intense labor under Tomoyo's critical eye. As president of everything you could possibly be, Tomoyo had to make sure she looks perfect. She put her hair in a bun and walked into her bathroom as she debated in her head whether she wanted to eat breakfast or not. She jumped in the shower, made sure not to get her hair wet, before her hair stylist arrived to her house. Just her luck, the designer Renauldo was a family friend who was in Japan for a hair show on the same night as her dance. That was why Tomoyo was getting her hair done early because she certainly would not let anyone else do her hair but Renauldo for this dance even if this meant making time on his schedule.

She knew why I didn't want to go to the dance but never argued against it. Although she thought of how much fun it was for us to get ready together. She knew I will try to wiggle my way out of it.

Tomoyo was always excited for every dance because she had every date she wanted in her whole high school years so far except for this dance. She and Parr would always settle on somebody they wouldn't compete over because it unspoken rule until Eriol came along.

It was the talk of the school that Thomas was taking her to the dance. Tomoyo knew Thomas was out of her league and more in Lonna Parr's league. A date no one thought Tomoyo would agree to. It was strange that five decent guys asked her out and yet she said yes to the unreasonable one. Thomas was your average player who was disgusted by so many girls and yet loved by so many girls. Sure he was an attractive guy and most girls would dream of being his date. Yet there is a huge distinction between Tomoyo and those girls; unlike Tomoyo, those girls are too desperate and too easy to be misled where as Tomoyo has class and never spoil that reputation. Her mother didn't raise her to be that way; she was born that way.

Ten million things were rushing in her head at once but Thomas wasn't in a single one of them. She didn't wonder about if Thomas is going to give her a corsage or he brings one that doesn't flatter her instead Thomas was replaced by Eriol. She wondered what Eriol was going to wear and if he was giving Parr a corsage or even a bouquet of flowers. What it would be like if she went with Eriol.

She lost track of time and heard a knock on her bathroom door.

"Darling what are you doing?" her hairstylist, Renaldo asked. She knew he was impatient and didn't like to wait even if it's his customers or personal friends.

She shut off the water, quickly dried herself off, put a bathrobe on, and welcomed him in.

* * *

For the first time in a long time I went back to my house. I have been staying at Tomoyo's for the past week and now I'm going back home. Tonight is the night of the dance and everybody has plans except for me. I looked around the quiet neighborhood as I leaned on my car. I then stared at my house which was lined up along beside every other house. The house looks forlorn and empty. The grass is a little long. My mother planted roses on each corner of the house but those were gone a year after she did. I didn't understand why my father never kept up with it. These roses were beautiful. Maybe he forgot the roses were there… like how he pretty much forgot mom was there too. I checked the mailbox and went inside.

It was quiet inside the house, of course, my dad is at work and my brother is at his part-time job. It's actually surprising that I didn't head straight to the couch to watch TV. I went into the kitchen looking through the mail. I sat at the table and notice there was a package. It was addressed to my father and the sender is a jewelry store. My eyes lit up. Intereeeeeesting. It would be bad to open it without asking my dad but I did say he was at work. I looked around and waited. If I open it then I would have to explain why it's open but if I don't open it then I will never know what it is.

Well, you should never leave out stuff in the clear for someone to take! Seems like a reasonable excuse. I grabbed the package and opened it to find a bracelet with name Linda engraved in it. Ewwww seriously? The only thing I would engrave Linda Bell's name on is a tombstone. It makes me wonder how serious this relationship is getting. Its annoying enough that Touya is in the house but one more extra annoyance is crossing the line. I need to get out of this house!

But the problem was I don't have anywhere else to go. Tomoyo and the entire school are getting ready for the dance. Although Tomoyo asked me if I wanted to help her get ready but I know I'll be too bummed out for missing out on something I'm too embarrassed to show up for. Back to my boredom and to my original life. While everybody else has a life I am soaking up the boredom. It's too cold outside to be going to the park especially since I know Li won't be there. So onto the last resort…

If I told Tomoyo I was going to the mall to shop she would have a heart attack. The mall felt different and it's not that bad when you don't have people throwing mean looks at you. For once I actually wanted to walk around and see how many people are there. What they are doing and what is new. It's a whole new experience. I always thought teenagers were wasting their time hanging around the mall but now I was like one of those stupid people. I saw Paige and her little posse in Sephora, getting her makeup done for the dance. There were several couples, who were dressed up in fancy dresses and suits, taking pictures by the huge fountain in the middle of the mall. Then there were some boys from Li's soccer team that were getting last minute outfits for the dance.

My phone started ringing. Speak of the devil, it was Li.

Every time I hear or see his name I am reminded by that day I was humiliated about wanting to go to the dance with him. When Tomoyo was ever upset especially when it's about a boy she would go straight to the mall. Like it's some kind of remedy.

What is it about this place that can make a girl feel better especially when it's about a boy?

I pushed the ignore button and hope that this kind of remedy works.

I walked into a store I always hear Tomoyo talk about it. Her favorite store for everyday wear, she says.

I looked at a pair of jeans and thought of how plain they look. Then I saw the price of those jeans and thought how ridiculously over priced they are. Would you pay $237 dollars for a single 'everyday' wear item? I know I wouldn't. I put them down and looked around some more.

Then I came across this dress. It was casual but cute. It was long and flowy. It was a dark navy blue with a white sash across the waist. There were no sleeves but these thin black straps. It had a little white bow on the front that lay in the middle of the chest area. It was simple and yet bold. I smiled as I touched the fabric. I didn't even think about the price. It was beautiful and I had this feeling of determination; I am going to get it.

I walked up to the cash register and threw the dress on the counter.

The lady looked at me and smiled.

"$340 dollars." I blinked. Remind me why didn't I look at the price again? I pulled out a credit card that I haven't used in so long. Woah. Another new experience for me.

"Will that be credit?" She asked. I gave it to her and nodded my head.

As soon as she swiped the card and the receipt started printing out; when she put the dress in the bag and handed it to me… I felt relief and excitement. All this feelings of being down and depressed were gone. This realm where boys or any other problems didn't matter except how much money you got.

I think I will wear this dress tomorrow… but I'm going to need shoes to go with it too and possibly a jacket because it's the winter time and its really cold. I can see why shopping can be addicting.

* * *

The dance was magnificent. There were white Christmas lights hanging down from the ceiling like chandeliers. Fake snow and ice sculptures exhibited the place perfectly with the faded mute blue in the background. Each sculpture had a lamp post next to it with a silver and white bow on top. The tables had white orchids and a huge candle on top. There were these large oddly shaped lamps covered with a white rice paper material. Everything you touch was completely covered in silver glitter.

"Wow, they really decked it out this year." Thomas said as he entered the place with Tomoyo. Tomoyo wore a purple satin baby doll couture dress that complimented her eyes. She wore black tights and red patent leather Jimmy Choo heels. Her hair was curled into a loose bun and her lips were a ruby red.

"Thank you, yeah isn't the cute ice sculptures a great idea? My mom held a fashion show in Milan during Christmas two years ago and they found this man named Ricardo Divanche who was famous for his ice sculptures and now ever since then we've been making him come to Japan to make us one for nearly every event." Tomoyo said but her mind was primarily on Eriol.

"Sweetie your vest matches all the decoration! That's so cute!" Lonna exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Eriol. He laughed. Parr wore a pink halter Chanel dress that obviously looked like she bought it in the states half priced.

"I know but I'm supposed to be matching you, not the dance." Eriol wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I am sorry but that silver dress did not look good on me. But pink never fails me!" Lonna smiled and they began to dance as the music started.

"You stick out more than anybody else and you're more beautiful than anybody else." Eriol whispered in her ear trying to be romantic. She started to giggle.

"I can't wait for tonight, I'm gonna make you want me even more and you're not going to regret it." She stuck her hand on his crotch and Eriol perked up. She then saw Charlotte and Helen and ran off to talk to them. So much for romantic…

Tomoyo went to say hi to Mrs. Sheer and couple of other teachers. They all congratulated her for putting the dance together and meeting up with the reputation of this wonderful prestigious school. Of course Tomoyo never fails to meet up with that reputation; you can always count on her for that.

"Tomoyo!" Drew Penn walked towards her with Lacy Kowell in his arms. Kowell was wearing a yellow faded dress that opened in the chest area, her stomach area, and her whole back. Surprisingly the dress covered her legs but doesn't really make up the fact that the top half of the dress only covers her nipples. Everything else was well… hanging out, no wonder Drew was all over her. She looked almost naked because the color of the dress nearly matched her tanned skin. They conversate for a while until a certain couple caught her eye.

She saw Li walking in the front doors with a girl she had never seen before. 'He chose that girl over Sakura?' She thought to herself and laughed. Li's date was attractive but not as attractive as Sakura. She wore a maroon Chinese traditional dress with black flats but she didn't need to wear heels obviously because she was really tall. Tomoyo felt it was necessary to investigate.

"Sy! You look great!" Tomoyo dragged Thomas along with her to greet Li.

"So do you Tomoyo, how are you?" Li gave Tomoyo a hug. Tomoyo could feel his date's cold eyes staring at her but Tomoyo didn't care.

"And who is this?!" Tomoyo said cheerfully in a very obnoxious way. She smiled and nudged Li.

"Well don't be rude, introduce me to your date!" Tomoyo insisted. Li looked a little embarrassed as he scratched his head.

"Tomoyo I want you to meet my cousin Meiling. Meiling, this is one of my good friends Tomoyo." Li presented his cousin but she didn't say anything. Tomoyo figured if Li was talking to his cousin in Japanese that she would understand what Tomoyo was saying.

"Hello Meiling! That is such a beautiful name, are you from China?" Tomoyo asked.

She still didn't say anything. She just glared at Tomoyo and clung on to Li's arm.

Tomoyo smiled but still wanted to dig deeper.

"This is Thomas, my date. He is half Japanese and half American. We are all different here but we love the diversity. You're lucky to have Sy go to such a great school. Our school is known very widely across the world and it's very exclusive too." So says the President of Student Body, Student Council, salutatorian, representative of the leaders of tomorrow, (whatever you name it, she's in it!) trying to make Meiling feel welcome when really the overwhelming intimidation is too obvious.

The girl suddenly spoke but in Chinese to Li. Tomoyo pretended she didn't understand but she did pick up a few words she learned whenever she visits with her mother in Hong Kong.

She said something along the lines she doesn't appreciate this girl calling Li by that nickname because it makes him sound like a peasant.

Tomoyo smiled at Thomas who in return was confused by the language barrier.

"I'm gonna get some punch, Tomoyo you want some?" Thomas asked feeling out of place. Tomoyo nodded.

"Get some for Meiling too." Tomoyo added and kept smiling.

"Where is Sakura?" Li asked. The Chinese girl quickly shifts her glare from Tomoyo to Li.

"Sakura is at home. Said she didn't feel like coming." Tomoyo said sympathetically. She made that you-should-have-brought-Sakura-instead-of-that-pms-girl face.

Li looked around.

"Darn after all that hard work we did? I was hoping I would get a dance with her." Li frowned.

"Who is this Sakura girl?" Meiling asked in Japanese. 'somebody is jealous.' Tomoyo sang and laughed to herself. 'I wonder why Meiling isn't happy about Sakura…'

* * *

The afterparty was held at a guy named Jordan's house. His dad owns a business selling yachts. His dad, trying to be a cool dad, thought it would be a great idea for Jordan to have the party so he could advertise all his yachts to all the students. Jordan's dad practically turned his house into a night club. There was a dj, plenty of liquor and beer, crazy lights, and of course coat service. The only thing out of place was these little toy models of the yachts on stand in every room. One guy accidently knocked one over and some girl hung her scarf on another one. Another guy poured beer in the main case in the middle of the living room to make it look like the boat was floating on keg beer. Li called it early and went home since he had soccer practice the next morning. Eriol wasn't one for excessive loud parties but since Lonna insisted on going he went along with her.

"Look at Parr, she's already drunk." Tomoyo told Charlotte and Helen.

"God I can't stand her when she drinks. She's a slut." Charlotte said.

"So where is Sakura?" Helen asked.

"She didn't feel like coming. Said she's busy with her job and all." Tomoyo said as she took a sip of her cup.

"Sakura has a job?" Charlotte laughed and Helen laughed along with her. Tomoyo blinked.

"Yeah! I know she works!" She exclaimed, "like your parents, if they didn't have jobs you wouldn't be here laughing about it." Tomoyo starting laughing and walked off.

Lonna constantly kept laughing at everything and flirted with all the boys. Eriol was getting irritated, sure he had a beer or eight of them for every boy she flirted with but he never loses his composure. Eriol put his arm around her and led her to the door.

"Come on you're too drunk. Lets go." He said and Lonna started throwing a fit.

"No, I want to stay and party. Come on lets have some fun!" She yelled out and pushed his hands off her. Eriol didn't know what to do but he knew he didn't want to leave her there so some guy could take advantage of her or that she wouldn't get a ride home.

"Lonna I'm being serious, lets go."

"okay! Okay!" Lonna said just imagine a three year old not getting what she wants. "Let me go tell everybody bye!" she ran off to the kitchen.

"Looks like somebody is babysitting tonight." Tomoyo smirked. Eriol rolled his eyes.

"Where is Thomas?" he asked.

"Somewhere. We don't always have to be together you know." Tomoyo was starting to feel a bit tipsy but she was starting to get nervous. No one else was in the foyer of the house where they were standing. It was dark but you could see the moon and the strong wind beating against the trees through the large glass windows.

"You know what I said about Thomas earlier-"

Tomoyo laughed, "Listen I know Thomas has his rep of playing with girls but I'm smarter than that. Come on, he's just a date."

"Youre right, you are a good girl, you got a good head on your shoulders."

"Yeah don't worry about me, worry about your own date not others" Tomoyo joked around and smiled but Eriol kept a straight face.

"I know but it's just sometimes I really do worry about you and I care about you a lot." He said in a serious tone looking straight into Tomoyo's eyes. She was a little stunned by what he said. Maybe this is just drunk talking… but it was really nice to hear.

"You look really beautiful tonight." He said sincerely. Tomoyo felt her heart flutter as she leaned in on him…

All the sudden he heard Lonna's voice in the kitchen.

"Who wants to take shots?!"

"I got to go," Eriol rushed to the kitchen, "Lonna! Lets go!"

He found her in the kitchen hanging on some guy, he was glad he got there in time before he did something drastic to her. ..ha little does he know it's the other way around.

While that happen, Tomoyo stood there at a loss for words. Just one more second with him would be nice. Leave it to Lonna Parr to ruin a moment, it never fails.

She walked back into the living room where Thomas was talking to some of his friends.

"Tomoyo!" He called her and hugged her. "Where ya been?"

Tomoyo smiled and shrugged.

The living room and the kitchen were next to each other. Tomoyo looked off into the kitchen to find that Eriol and Lonna were gone already. 'That was quick.' She thought to herself.

"Hey you seem a little quiet, do you want to leave?" Thomas asked and Tomoyo nodded.

"Alright let me go get our jackets." Thomas ran off for a bit.

She overheard Drew talking, 'Dude Eriol is gonna be so lucky tonight, did you see how drunk Lonna Parr was?"

"Yeah man Eriol looked pissed off."

"You ready?"

"Yeah..." Tomoyo said with a frown.

* * *

I slowly walked towards the kitchen in my bathrobe starving. One reason I couldn't sleep is that I was too excited about my new job tomorrow. Another reason is Li called me twice. Midnight munchies are a killer so Tomoyo tells me but I can't sleep unless my stomach is satisfied. The kitchen light was already on. Who else could be up? My dad is in bed by at least 9 and Touya never comes home til 2 in the morning.

"Isn't there a dance tonight?" Linda asked as she sipped her tea. Oh great she's here.

"Yeah so?" I grabbed a bag of chips in the pantry and sat on the counter.

"Well shouldn't you be out like the rest of your friends?"

"And shouldn't you be watching the Oprah and idolizing her footstep like every other annoying mindless middle-aged woman?"

She laughed.

"I take it you don't like dances?"

"And I'm guessing you're really not a high maintenance bitch?"

Bell set her cup down calmly.

"You know if you get the time to know me, you never know we might get along." She said. Can she get out of my kitchen?

"There would be no point, once my dad realizes what kind of a person you are then he will dump you and I'll never have to see you again."

"Look Sakura I realize that it may seem that I'm intruding in on your family but I'm not. Your father loves me and he loves you too. He would never intend to do something to hurt you even though it may seem like it does now. You're very young Sakura, you don't know what you are talking about, and you'll start to realize when you're older."

"I may be young but I know that my family doesn't need some woman trying to get in the way." I glared at her. She sighed.

"I'm not trying to do anything, I love your father and I'm trying to make an effort here. Like I said you're young you don't know anything."

Why do I get the feeling she's mocking me?

"Go somewhere else; I'm not too young to realize that my family isn't like every other family in this neighborhood. We actually care about each other, not about money."

"I don't want money."

"That is what they all say."

"Sakura I feel like everything I say you have to attack me."

"I just don't think you fit here."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're one of the ladies who try to prowl around to find a desperate lonely business man so you can find some way into this neighborhood. So you can live some pretentious lifestyle that you could never have created yourself."

"That's quite the imagination but that is not true."

"It happens all the time here. I'm just trying to prevent it from happening here."

"Sakura if you ever want to talk about your mother-"

"Wait, my mother?" How the hell is she going to bring that up? My heart started beating really fast. She better have a good reason for bringing her up. She doesn't even know what she's saying yet she has the nerve.

"Sakura your father told me-"

"Just shut up!" I yelled at her. I could tell on her face she was shocked but she acts like she knows everything like she's obligated to run our lives. "Don't you dare talk about my mother. You know nothing! We're perfectly fine without you and we don't need you or you running your mouth like you already own this place."

I'm angry at the fact my father told her about mom. I'm angry she even mentioned her.

"I was only trying to help." She said. This has got to be a joke, if it was seriously up to me I would have kicked her out a loooong time ago.

"Help? The only way you can help is by getting out of this house and leave my family alone."

"You have quite a mouth young lady. I suggest you fix that."

"Why?" I started to laugh and continued, "You're not my mother. You're just a whore." I said as I walked off.

And so my appetite just got ruined by the one and only Linda Bell.

* * *

I woke up bright and early for my new job. I took a big stretch and yawned. It was about to be an exciting moment for but I didn't forgot what happen last night. I know my dad will come home and lecture me but since I have a job, I don't have to be here to listen to it. I jumped in the shower and washed my hair really well. I'm so nervous, the interns Tomoyo's mom has actually went to college to study fashion from all around the world… like it's actually something you can study about in different languages. I put on my dress and brushed my hair. I was so excited I didn't even eat. I'm pretty sure none of the girls eat anyways. As I was heading to the stop sign at the end of my neighborhood, my phone rang. It was Tomoyo and she wanted to meet up to get coffee.

Even though I would be a little late for work, I'm sure her mother wouldn't mind since it's her daughter that is holding me up.

I walked into the coffee shop expecting Tomoyo to greet me but she didn't. She looked around and then looked back down at her phone. I waved at her and then took off my sunglasses. She looked shocked.

"Wow, I didn't even notice you at first. You're wearing a dress." She exclaimed, fascinated by the dress.

"Thanks?" I sat down.

"What's next? Are you going to start wearing a purse and heels?" She joked. I rolled my eyes.

"I just figured you know if I was going to start working for your mom that I should try to look the part." I explained myself.

"Well you certainly do. You just need a little makeup then you can be a model." She said.

"Okay, now you're just going too far." I laughed. The waiter came up to us and asked for our order. It was awkward because he kept shifting glances towards me. Was there something wrong with my dress? Maybe there is something on my face?

Tomoyo was smiling too. When the waiter left, she started laughing.

"That waiter was checking you out!" She whispered to me.

"Wait what?" I laughed. There is no way.

"Yeah, he did. It was so obvious." Tomoyo kept smiling. I felt really awkward; I didn't realize wearing this dress would attract so much attention. I'm not use to that.

The waiter gave us our coffee and stuck around like he was waiting for something. I smiled nervously.

We both stared at him with blank faces as he tried to come up with something to say. This is so awkward, what do girls do in a situation like this?

"Sorry, she has a boyfriend but thank you for the latte." Tomoyo smirked. I looked down and waited for the waiter to walk away.

"Tomoyo!" I exclaimed quietly. She started laughing.

"What? The boy was making himself look like a fool. And oh look at you, you are blushing!" Tomoyo gushed. I rolled my eyes.

"So how was the dance?" I asked as I begin to take a sip of my coffee.

Tomoyo set her phone on the table, that's when you know she's about to say something serious.

"I slept with Thomas." She proclaimed louder than ever. I almost forgot to swallow and nearly choked on my drink. I looked around to see if anyone heard but there was barely anyone in the café this early. She sat there, nervously, looking down at her cup. I set my cup down.

"What? Thomas? Why?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I don't even know." She said as she put her elbows on the table.

"I didn't even know you lost virginity!" I whispered to her. She laughed.

"Its high school sweetheart, you are probably one of the rarest girls who are one." She whispered back. I was shocked. How can you give up such a thing and not act like it's a big deal… because it is a big deal right? I mean how many girls these days would want to give it away?

"Well did you even go to the dance? I mean you didn't skip from all that hard work you did decorating it." I asked not knowing what else to say. Sex is such an uncomfortable topic.

Tomoyo smirked, "You know its funny there was somebody who asked me the same thing except it's not about me."

I raised my eyebrows. Someone else skipped the dance to go have sex with Thomas and not her?

I'm confused, "What?"

"Sy asked me the same thing wondering, oh where was little Sakura when they worked together so hard to decorate the dance, because he hoped she would be there so he could have one little dance with her." Tomoyo said smiling. My heart started pounding… I'm so confused but I was eager to know more.

"I thought he had a date." I said so fast. I had to know.

"Yeah, it was his cousin. She is not really nice." She informed me as she took a sip from her coffee. She then got a text message and looked at her phone.

"Oh Sakura, you have to go. My mom is probably waiting for you already. Come on." She pulled out her wallet and placed some cash on the table. I did the same and hurried out the door.

He really wanted one little dance with me? Really? I secretly smiled as I put my sunglasses back on. Score!

I have only been into Tomoyo's mother's store. I have never been to her design center or what they called the Daidoji House where all the designers design and make the dresses.

Tomoyo came along with me to say hello to her mother and return the dress she wore from the dance. We took our own separate cars to cross the street. Tomoyo grabbed the dress out of her backseat while I waited for her. I wanted to ask more questions but I didn't want to make myself sound so desperate. We walked through the store and to the elevator at the corner of the store. Tomoyo hit the fourth floor button and the elevator started moving.

"So what was Li's cousin like?" I asked trying not to shake. I'm so nervous to be working here!

Tomoyo shrugged. "Very cultural and old fashion. She has her hair in these buns and she had this fierce look to her like she was going to kill somebody."

"Oh," I said, I wish I could have met Meiling. Tomoyo's opinion of her was kind of strange.

"Did he dance with anybody else?" I asked.

The elevator rang and opened it's doors to a long wide glass hallway with lights on the bottom on the floor instead of on top. There were girls pulling these rails of clothes and rushing around like pigeons.

"Not that I know of." Tomoyo responded.

We walked through the hallway and several girls greeted Tomoyo. Each girl had something in common: they had own style, gorgeous, and most of them were tall. One girl wore a white loose top with black suspenders and baggy black slacks with these ridiculously huge heels. She only smiled at Tomoyo as she picked up a few garmets. Another girl walked past us with high waisted skinny turquoise skirt with a yellow tank top tucked in the skirt and wore a long beaded necklace along with red flats. We ended up in this large room where a round lit up table was. Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi was there with pictures spread all over the table. Several people who looked like designers, by the way they were dressing, were surrounding her and listening to what she had to say.

Perry Pangle is Sonomi's assistant. I knew her when I was really little; she attended all the Christmas and other family parties so she knows all the relatives. She tapped Tomoyo's mother on the shoulder and pointed at us.

"Tomoyo! Sakura! I am so glad you girls are here." My aunt greeted us.

Tomoyo hung her dress on a rack and hugged her mother.

A girl wearing a green dress came and picked up the dress hanging on the rack. She walked off instantly. I could tell that no one wanted to get in the way of Sonomi despite how busy this place was. Tomoyo quickly hugged me and left.

"Sakura, come here. You remember Perry?" Sonomi asked as she presented Miss Pangle to me. I nodded my head.

"Wow you look magnificent! Twirl for me, I love this dress!" My aunt gazed at me. I felt embarrassed; she was probably saying that to make me feel better. Even worse all the designers at the round table were staring at me.

"This dress brings out her long legs. She could be a model if we spruce her up a bit." One of the designers exclaimed. I smiled; it is definitely a compliment when a designer loves the way you dress especially if it's the first dress you've ever worn. Not entirely the first, but the first in a long time.

"She could! ...Once she graduates from high school." She said in a serious tone and walked back to the round table. Everybody started talking again all at once.

I blinked. What am I suppose to do? I stood there fidgeting with my dress, smiling at every employee that walked by.

Pangle then walked up to me and pulled me to these huge glass double doors.

It was different; it was a bright lit up white room with bold vibrant bright colors here and there. It looked like a library with rows of bookshelves but instead of books there were millions of clothes. This would be a girl's dream closet like in the Sex in the City movie but only ten times bigger.

We came up to a bright red door and Pangle turned around.

"Now I know you can be a little nervous but I'm sure you will fit right in with the girls. The room we are in right now is the mess hall where all the clothes are. We have an inventory list of all the clothes in here in order by unique number… at least I hope it is. So when the director tells you she needs a line to be shipped off for a show, she will provide you with a list of unique numbers. You will find the unique numbers on the tag of the dress. It is very important that you don't mess up you see because these clothes can be shipped to America, France, Italy, or even China and if the right clothes don't show up to the right show, it will turn into a disaster." She explained really fast and then opens the red door.

Inside is five girls sitting at a desk facing each other. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at us.

"Girls, this is Sakura Kinomoto." She said to the girls.

* * *

Ha bet you guys didnt' expect a quick update! well it wasn't that quick.. lol I'm currently having some boy issues so if you can tell how distressed i am in this story im sooo sorry. i might rewrite it later on but i didn't want to disappointment my reviewers.


	10. The Bet

A Deeper Love.

Summary: Sakura is the school nerd. She snorts, wears the all time famous thick black glasses, and never brushes her hair at all. She has the biggest crush on the school's most popular kid ever, Syaoran Li, realizing she doesn't have a chance at all, she changes her whole appearance just to get his attention with the help of Tomoyo and Eriol. So is the transformation worth anything when she realizes that Li isn't the stuck guy she always thought he was?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

I ran into my house feeling so glad to be home. I was anxious to take a shower and just unwind after the long day. Heading straight to my bathroom, I let my dress slip down to the floor and threw my sunglasses in the sink.

I soak my head completely and let the water drizzle down my face. I thought about earlier when I helped Tomoyo's mother at her shop. The place was such a fast paced glamorized industry. I thought it would be easy but there is actually a lot more to fashion than you think. All the girls knew I bought my dress at your average 'every day' wear store, which was the topic of the day, and the fact I was Sonomi's niece. Already I was singled out just on the first day. I felt like I didn't belong, from not knowing who the top designers were or what my favorite magazine was or any fashion magazines at all, I knew this feeling all too familiar.

Especially in school, this was the feeling of being out of place and I most certainly do not fit into this job so why did I ever think I could manage it? I sighed and leaned against the tile wall.

I remembered the girls laughing when I couldn't pronounce Chanel right or know who Yves Saint Laurent is. Pronouncing foreign names must be the main part of the curriculum in fashion school.

Ughh I never want to go back. I turned off the water and dried off. I jump into my bed and doze off.

* * *

Tomoyo is in her own little world wandering around Betsey Johnson's boutique. Betsey Johnson is extremely popular and her stores are opening up all over the place. In fact Tomoyo has been excited about this store for five months since they announced it. She never has to commute to try on dresses or have to order online anymore. Yet she trudge on around the store as if she didn't seem too excited. Her mind was filled with Eriol and that one moment where she felt that instant spark between them... no one knew what was going to happen. She sighed, only if she had one more minute with him that night, that would have changed everything. This could possibly be the worst weekend ever.

She stared at a pink dress on a mannequin. She could see herself wearing that. Her mood lifted up for a bit as she looked for a smaller size but she still felt sour.

Charlotte and Helen showed up and noticed Tomoyo seemed a little blue. The two girls looked at each other with faces lit up as if something was about to go down.

"Love that dress! Looks like the one Lonna had last night." Charlotte exclaimed while examining the dress Tomoyo was looking at. Charlotte smiled and made a quick glance at Tomoyo before looking back at the dress. Helen eagerly nodded her head in agreement.

Tomoyo, at first, was a little taken back. She realized Charlotte just compared Betsey Johnson to a clearance dress and she was complimenting Lonna Parr, who doesn't even know how to dress herself.

"Hey Tomoyo I didn't even see you there." Charlotte said and felt the fabric of the dress then check the price tag.

"Tomoyo we need to talk to you" Helen asked.

Tomoyo nodded her head and went back to look for that smaller size. Charlotte and Helen leaned in close to her.

"Is it true that Sakura is a lesbian?" Helen said in a low voice to Tomoyo.

"Wait what?" Tomoyo yelled out in disbelief as she diverted her attention from the dresses to the two girls.

"Its okay if she is. I mean if she's gay she might as well be proud of it." Charlotte explained as her and Helen backed off to give the fuming Tomoyo some room.

Tomoyo shook her head.

"That is ridiculous, who is saying that?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh, uhhh god I don't know!" Charlotte blurted out. "People at school are talking about it."

"How come I didn't heard it?" Tomoyo asked.

Charlotte and Helen looked at each other again.

"B-because..." Helen spoke up and then recomposed herself by putting her hand on Tomoyo's shoulder.

"Because she's your cousin."Helen said softly, trying to emphasize the sincerity in her voice.

Charlotte rushed to her other side and copied Helen's exact motions.

"I don't think that will last long. Whoever said that is an idiot." Tomoyo said as she shoved both their hands off her shoulders and went to pull out the right pink dress. Charlotte and Helen are starting to become uneasy about this. Whatever this plan of theirs was, it is starting to get a lot harder to achieve than expected.

"Tomoyo it might be because no one has ever seen Sakura kiss a boy or even date one. She might even be hiding it from you." Charlotte responded quickly to counteract Tomoyo's opinion.

"No, are you crazy!? She's a virgin, of course she hasn't kissed a boy. You know I bet you its Parr saying all of this." Tomoyo concluded and her mood turned extremely bitter when mentioning Parr's name. She went to the cashier to pay for the dress. Charlotte and Helen quickly disappeared but Tomoyo didn't notice.

After paying for the dress and walking out of the store with it, Tomoyo suddenly stopped and realized what she just blurted out.

"Oh shit..." Tomoyo cursed and left the mall immediately.

* * *

I woke up to find five missed calls from Tomoyo. I'm not in the mood to tell her how the job went so I toss the phone on the ground and head to the kitchen. I was starving.

I smelled something amazing as I walk down the stairs but I think that woke me up in the first place. I wonder who could be cooking? Or if somebody brought home food? It was impossible for my dad to cook anything beyond spaghetti or mac and cheese. Touya nearly ran me over as he stomped down the stairs like a raging elephant herd. I guess he smells the food too.

We both stop in our tracks as we arrived in the kitchen to find Linda Bell chopping onions and carrots while my dad is checking the oven like two couples in sync.

"Hey kids! We are almost done. Come sit down." Linda Bell exclaimed as she poured the onions into a large pot.

Touya quietly sat down at the table but I stayed at the doorway.

"I'm not that hungry. Tomoyo promised me she was going to help me with my math homework." I said quickly before my dad objected.

I fled out of the house like it was dangerous territory. I didn't look back or look at at my father's hurt expression. I didn't notice how much Touya was trying to accept her even though we knew the pain my mother went through...

flashback

She had a brain condition no one could understand. Her doctors said it was permanent and she had a few months to live. Yet for now she went through many tests and trials and lived on life support. I was in the hospital when I was only five years old. How could I ever truly understand what was going on.

I stared at my shoes, I was given them from a little boutique my mother drooled over them and when she finally bought them she gleamed in delight. My father held my hand tightly as we arrived in the waiting room. A nurse smiled at us as my father asked for my mother. She accidentally dropped her pen when we heard an uproar of doctors rushing to this one room. I looked at my dad confused. He hugged Touya while he reassured him that everything was going to be alright. As the nurse bent down to grab her pen I could tell the clock was ticking slower. An hour passed by, no one dared to move until finally the doctors slowly walked out of the room as though they had given up on something.

One doctor reluctantly came up to my dad and asked to speak with him. I was only five at that time. I ran back to a chair and picked up a magazine. I didn't understand and Touya held on to daddy as if the world was coming to an end. He cried and cried during the whole way home while I just fiddled around with my dress and my shoes in the car. The sun rose up that day. The grass grew inch taller. The world still turns and I smiled as I wiggled one my baby teeth. I just didn't understand.

I sat at the park with my back against railing of the bridge.

I was mad at myself for not understanding. That was the main reason I wished I would have pushed myself to just showed that I cared. To run into that room and understand why it happen. Why the doctors gave up. Why I'm still here upset about it. I had this strange gut feeling that I could have saved her because everything didn't make sense. Lastly I just wanted to say good-bye at least. The moon shone its brightest. I smile in comfort knowing that nature still maintains its beauty.

I needed space to breath, little did I know I needed a lot more.

* * *

Monday morning I came to school hoping for a new beginning. I was determine to be outgoing and nice to everyone. Yet everyone that passed me looked at me and then looked away in disbelief.

I walked through the courtyard and through the hallway to my locker. A boy held the door for me and smirked the whole time. It was one of those awkward moments where he was trying to have a moment with you but you don't really want one...yeah. Then another boy who was walking with a girl in his arm winked at me. I quickly looked the other way while that girl smacked his arm for doing so.

In math class, as I was taking down notes I notice Drew Penn staring at... my chest. I gave him a stern look but that didn't snap him out of his reverie. I didn't want to attract any attention because I'm already on the teacher's bad side but I wanted to throw every pencil and pen in my bookbag at him. Better yet, I wanted to throw my bookbag with all the pencils and pens in the world at him! Wow this day could not get anymore awkward. Li noticed too and kicked Drew's desk.

Li started to laugh as the bell rang. I gathered my stuff and ran out of the class. Li followed me.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about the dance. My mom forced me to take my cousin and it was a mess." He tried explaining to me. It felt good to hear him say that.

"Its okay. I'm sure you had fun." I laughed. He smiled back. Did I tell you how cute he is? Ahhh I think he is so cute when he smiles. I could go on and on about him.

"So what is with all the guys today?" He asked me. Heck, that is something I would like to know.

"What do you mean?" I asked in response. I walked towards my locker and saw two girls giggling when they saw us. I rolled my eyes. Where are my pencils? They could come in handy right about now. Although I wonder how much trouble I would get for throwing pencils at every person that bugs me?

" I don't know. I've been hearing your name all morning. I heard some guys in the locker room at practice talking about you. You definitely got all of them worked up about something." He said. God if its another rumor I could care less. I am over those.

"Well whatever it is, it's the last thing I need." I said as I opened up my locker. He leaned against the one next to mine.

"So I notice. Saw you at the park last night." Li said. I blushed.

"Really? I-I didn't see you there." I said waiting for an explanation. He scratched his head and started looking the other way.

"I-Uhh well uhh I was in a rush but listen I forgot I had to get my physics book from the locker room. I'll see you at lunch?" He asked but he ran off so quickly before I could answer him.

Okay that was even weirder.

* * *

Tomoyo was working in the nurse's office again. This time she was irritable and anxious. She wondered why I haven't called her back and why Eriol hasn't stop by to chat. She would run random errands to pass by the office to see if it was busy but Eriol was no where to be found.

"Tomoyo sweetheart, do you think you run these files to the attendance office?" The head nurse asked. Tomoyo frowned, the attendance office was no where near the main office but she complied and went on her way.

What she didn't expect to find was Eriol in a conversation with Parr in the attendance office. She forgot Parr worked there. Tomoyo cleared her throat loudly and smiled as the two looked at her.

Eriol, feeling uncomfortable, said his goodbyes and left the two girls alone.

"Tomoyo, come to pay a visit?" Parr said as she chewed her gum loudly and proudly. She was bathing the glory of victory and Tomoyo knew it. Parr won and Tomoyo hated every second of it. If I were her, I would be sharpening my pencils but Tomoyo had a different strategy in mind.

"Saw you at the dance. Thomas was looking cute although I already went with him to last year's dance." Parr said. Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"Love the dress. Where did you get it at? Perhaps on a clearance rack from the states? Or did you happen to bum it from a prostitute downtown?" Tomoyo smirked. Parr stood straight up.

"Oh it was Chanel!" She shouted out loud in her defense.

"Right and I'm guessing that hideous shirt is from Chanel too?" Tomoyo laughed mercilessly as Parr glared at her. Parr was wearing a low-cut pink shirt. Parr took a second to think and then smiled.

"You know, Eriol really likes my shirt. He says it compliments everything." She giggled. That certainly ticked Tomoyo off.

"Listen, you are nothing but trash and pretty soon Eriol is going to realize it." Tomoyo snapped at Parr while shoving the files in her face. Tomoyo stormed back to the nurse's office.

* * *

I ran into the bathroom, I had to pee so bad in class and Mrs. Sheer would not let me use the bathroom until after she did announcements. As soon as I rushed into one of the stalls and sat down, I heard a couple of girls walking in whispering to one another.

"Did you hear about Sakura Kinomoto?" My ears perked up.

"Yeah I cannot believe she is a virgin!"

'What?' I silently said to myself. This has got to be a joke!

"Did you hear about her cousin throwing her a birthday bash this weekend?"

"No I didn't hear about that!" I leaned my ear against the door, it sounded like Paige. I didn't hear about that either! I have to pee but I got to hear this!

"Yeah its suppose to be a surprise birthday, all the boys are talking about it."

"Well some of the guys were making a bet on how they were going to take her virginity. I heard Drew Penn betting he was going to be the first."

"No, I think its going to be Li. I always see them hanging out together."

"Li? That lucky bitch. He is so hot."

"Ladies, this is a restroom you are either here to go to the bathroom or go back to class." a teacher exclaimed as she peeked her head in the restroom.

I quickly peed and ran out of the bathroom.

Did Li know about this the whole time? Is that why he was being so nice to me lately? Because he made some stupid bet?

I am beyond angry. I swear I do not have a weird obsession with pencil throwing but I'm not sure how to vent properly right now!

"Sakura!" Tomoyo called out. Good thing I ran into her.

"Hey, how does everybody know I'm a virgin?" I asked in a low voice. We walked out into an empty courtyard. Teachers were passing by us but since Tomoyo has her nurse badge they don't ask questions.

"Sakura I am so sorry it just slipped out of my mouth." She said. I am definitely shocked. I did not expect to hear that especially since its from my cousin! We walked toward the soccer fields where it was dead. No teachers, no students, nothing.

"Exactly how many things slip out of your mouth? Did you know some of the guys have a bet on me? And the sad thing is I don't care about that. It just bugs me that Li is in on it."

"What? I didn't know anything about that and there is no way Li would do that, Li is not like that." Tomoyo said.

"Why are you trying to defend him? They are jerks! All of them. Complete inconsiderate assholes. Why can't you see that? Even Eriol is an asshole and you know it! Yet you continue to like him!" I yelled out in frustration.

"Who said I like Eriol?! I know he's a jerk! I don't care about him or Parr!" Tomoyo yelled back trying to defend herself.

"Why do you even deny it? I can see the look you have on your face every time someone mentions his name. Its pretty obvious. Everybody knows it! Its like everybody has to know everybody's business. This school is ridiculous! You know I actually wish things were like the way they use to be. Where everybody would ignore me and let me be in my own little world." I sat on the bleachers. I'm never going to talk to Li again. Forget lunch. Forget that stupid smile. Its all a lie.

"Are you really going to let one rumor get you down?" Tomoyo sat down too. The weather was cloudy and the sun rarely came out.

"This rumor happens to be personal so yes i do."

"I don't think you should give up, especially on Li. He's a real genuine guy and he's not like every other douchebag here." The clock tower rang signaling the end of class. We both got up.

"Yeah well all douchebags seem genuine at first." I said as we headed back to school. Neither one of us said a word after that. Including Eriol who happen to be hiding behind the bleachers.

* * *

sorry currently enjoying sxsw. promise to update sooner!


End file.
